


Путеводная звезда

by Natuzzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретейлинг фильма "Звездная пыль"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путеводная звезда

Глава первая.

Спросите у любого астронома, что он знает о звездах. В ответ вы услышите множество самых разных фактов, вам расскажут о количестве видимых звезд, расстоянии до каждой из них, о том, какая у них температура, цвет и свойства, в общем ничего особенного. Может быть, добавят еще пару легенд о происхождении созвездий, и все они будут не правдой. Но вот спросите у любой звезды, что она знает о людях, и вы услышите только самые правдивые и самые необыкновенные истории о тех, за кем им довелось наблюдать с небосклона.  
Наша история одна из тех самых, что звезды будут рассказывать еще многие-многие лета. И началась она в штате Канзас, который славится многими удивительными случаями.  
Если выехать из города с западной стороны, то неизбежно попадешь на перекресток. На нем испокон веков стоял знак «Проезда нет», а прямо под ним на деревянном стульчике сидел неизменный сторож, разворачивавший тех, кто вздумает проверить правдивость вывески. Те, кто был в городе проездом, как правило, не задавали вопросов, они просто разворачивались и уезжали, торопясь по своим делам. Их, конечно, нельзя обвинять в отсутствии любопытства, они ведь видели, что за перекрестом действительно нет дороги, а только зеленый, нетронутый человеческой рукой луг, да лес где-то вдалеке. Люди вообще обычно слишком спешат и не дают себе возможности остановиться и приглядеться к вещам повнимательнее.  
Зато местные частенько приходили на перекресток специально. В городе существовала легенда, что сразу за ним начинается совсем другой мир. Но даже самый старый житель города не помнил, чтобы хоть раз кому-нибудь удалось перейти перекресток. Сторож очень ловко отваживал любопытных.  
Молодому Джону Винчестеру эти сказки были известны очень хорошо. Но он был не из тех, кто быстро принимают их на веру, и уж тем более не из тех, кто готов мириться с какой-то тайной, существующей прямо у них под носом. Поэтому однажды, теплым майским вечером он отправился прямо на тот самый перекресток.  
Завидев его, сторож отложил газету и надел свою кепку.  
\- Привет Бобби, - вежливо сказал Джон.  
\- И тебе привет. Что ты тут делаешь на ночь глядя?  
\- Хочу посмотреть, что за перекрестком, - улыбаясь сказал Джон, честно глядя Бобби в глаза.  
Тот недоверчиво усмехнулся, а потом отмахнулся от парня.  
\- Ступай домой, Джон. Нечего там смотреть.  
\- Зачем же ты тогда охраняешь, если там совсем ничего нет?  
\- Ну и вопросы, - хмыкнул Бобби. – Иди-иди домой.  
\- Нет, ну правда, это же смешно. Что там кроме этого тупика и травы? А ты говоришь другой мир.  
Бобби насупился, подобрался, и Джон понял, что все-таки вывел его из себя.  
\- Я что тут тебе, дядюшка, который тебя еще и уговаривать станет? – охранник грозно надвинулся на него. – Ну-ка живо домой! А то скормлю королевским аллигаторам.  
Джон немного отступил назад.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - он поднял ладони. – Я только принес тебе кое-что. – Джон вынул из-за пазухи сверток и показал его Бобби. – Тут свежие газеты, пирог от миссис Гвен и кой-что еще. – Джон отвернул бумажный край, чтобы Бобби видел горлышко бутылки с виски. – В городе новый бар, к нам недавно переехала семья Харвеллов, они его и открыли. Я подумал, ты сидишь тут и сам к ним не заглянешь.  
Бобби потер подбородок.  
\- Я все равно не пропущу тебя за перекресток, - сказал он.  
\- Да знаю, раз ты говоришь, что ничего нет, я и правда пойду домой. Вот, держи.  
\- Ну спасибо, сынок.  
Бобби заметно смягчился, аккуратно взял сверток и отвернулся, чтобы примостить бутылку.  
Джон не стал терять драгоценное время. Сорвавшись с места, он как стрела ринулся к шлагбауму. Уже перемахивая через него, краем глаза заметил ошарашенный взгляд Бобби. Потом тот кричал что-то ему вслед, грозил страшной расправой, когда он попадется ему еще раз и все в таком духе. А Джон все бежал и бежал со всех ног, даже когда возмущенные крики Бобби уже стихли позади, когда кончилась грунтовая дорога, и начался луг, застеленный травой. Он бежал уже просто от восторга, что за перекрестком действительно оказался другой мир. Однако насколько он другой, Джон понял только, когда луг неожиданно кончился.  
Он резко затормозил, чтобы не сорваться с обрыва и во все глаза уставился вниз. У подножья холма, на котором он оказался, сверкал город, окруженный каменными стенами.  
Джон спустился с холма, цепляясь за травинки, каменные выступы и ветки кустарника. От нетерпения он несколько раз оступался, съезжая по гравию. И вот наконец он оказался у ворот.  
Ярмарка была удивительным местом. Джон не успевал рассматривать все чудесные вещи, разложенные на прилавках. Только он засмотрелся на цветы, которые тянули друг к другу лепестки, будто хотели обняться, как торговец по соседству сдернул пестрое покрывало с клетки в человеческий рост, и там оказалась большая птица с женской головой. Она несколько раз моргнула, словно привыкая к свету, и равнодушно уставилась на Джона.  
\- Купите сирина, - вкрадчиво предложил торговец. – Удивительная птица, никогда не пожалеете. Да и красота какая!  
Птица все еще вглядывалась в Джона своими черными глазами. Было жутковато.  
Он с сомнением покачал головой.  
\- Пожалуй, нет, спасибо. Не люблю женщин с такими черными глазами.  
Сирин встрепенулась, расправила крылья.  
\- Ты лучше бойся желтых, - нараспев протянула она и отвернулась.  
Джон попятился назад. Однако пройдя несколько шагов дальше, он уже забыл о сирине. Прямо перед ним факир жонглировал огненными шариками. Они полыхали, разгораясь ярче, когда он их подкидывал, и почти затухали, когда оказывались в руках у жонглера. Джон засмотрелся, не понимая, как это он не обжигает себе пальцы этими углями, и вдруг кто-то чуть не сбил его с ног. Или он чуть кого-то не сбил. Напротив него стояла светловолосая девушка.  
\- Прости, - сказала она, потирая ушибленный лоб.  
Джон увидел, что у ее ног лежит лоток с рассыпавшимися мелочами.  
Наверное, она была одной из многочисленных продавщиц, торговавших тут мелким скарбом.  
\- Это ты прости, - быстро сказал он, опускаясь на колени, - я все соберу.  
Он поднял несколько шнурков с цветными бусинами, ленты с хитро завязанными узелками. Даже не предположить, зачем все это может понадобиться. Разве что в качестве каких-то нелепых украшений.  
Джон поднял голову. Девушка стояла, сложив руки, и с улыбкой наблюдала за ним.  
\- Не стоит тебе трудиться, - сказала она гораздо ласковее, чем прежде, - все равно они мне не нужны.  
\- Ты же собиралась их продавать, разве нет?  
Девушка замотала головой.  
\- Такими амулетами я бы торговать не стала, я добрая колдунья. - Она протянула ему руку. - Меня зовут Мэри.  
\- Я - Джон, - сказал он, вставая.  
О чем обычно разговаривают с хорошенькими колдуньями, столкнувшись на ярмарке? Он все еще теребил меж пальцев собранные веревочки.  
\- Брось их, - сказала Мэри, - а то еще начнешь квакать как лягушка. – Она рассмеялась, когда Джон автоматически разжал пальцы. – Возьми лучше вот этот, он хотя бы может помочь, - она сняла с шеи шнурок с кулоном, который до сих пор прятался в вырезе ее платья.  
Этот кулон действительно не походил на рассыпавшиеся из лотка шнурочки. Медная голова какого-то божка смотрелась почти грозно у Джона на ладони. Но вместе с тем амулет все еще хранил тепло тела очаровательной колдуньи, и он понял, что этот подарок будет хранить у себя всегда.  
Тем временем, Мэри взяла его за руку.  
\- Пойдем скорее, мне нужно спрятаться.  
Она потянула его в толпу.  
\- От кого ты хочешь спрятаться?  
\- От злого колдуна! Он убил моих родителей, а теперь хочет добраться до меня.  
Джон сразу же подумал о волшебном перекрестке. Если в его городе о существовании прохода сюда знают мало, то и здесь наверняка не думают о другом мире. А даже если кто-то захочет пробраться туда, то Бобби задаст им жару.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал он колдунье. - Я знаю, где ты сможешь спрятаться так, что тебя никто не найдет.  
И они вернулись в Лоуренс вместе.  
В городе были рады появлению Мэри, и никто не задавал вопросов, когда Джон называл ее своей колдуньей. Вскоре у них родился сын, которого они назвали Дином. Мэри рассказывала ему сказки о королевстве Стеллхольд, о колдунах, разъезжающих по его дорогам, о путеводных звездах, которые могут привести к чему угодно, даже к несметным сокровищам.  
Через несколько лет появился малыш Сэмми. И звезды смотрели на них с умилением, с которым они взирают на все счастливые спокойные семьи. Вероятно, они так и остались бы для небесных жителей всего лишь спокойной семьей, если бы однажды ночью из-за перекрестка не явился тот самый колдун, что преследовал Мэри в Стеллхольде.  
Защищая своих сыновей, чтобы колдун не вздумал причинить им вред, Мэри была вынуждена покинуть Лоуренс и вновь скрыться за перекрестком. Как ей это удалось, Джон так и не узнал. Он видел полыхнувшее пламя, и сразу решил, что в доме пожар, Но огня не было, только невыносимый запах серы будто пропитал всю округу.  
Джон кинулся на перекресток, полный решимости во что бы то ни стало проникнуть в Стеллхольд и вернуть Мэри. Но на этот раз Бобби оказался непреклонен. И не из-за каких-то неизвестно кем придуманных правил.  
\- Сейчас пойдешь за ним, – сказал он, крепко ухватив его за грудки, – и он вернется, чтобы убить всех в этом городе. Тебе не победить его.  
Джон крепко задумался. Бобби был прав, он ничего не знал о колдуне, да по сути и о его мире тоже. Пусть Мэри рассказывала о своей семье, и всегда сама варила Дину микстуру из одной ей известных трав, пусть она даже рассказывала Джону о волшебных свойствах различных снадобий или заклинаний, однако он все же слабо представлял себе, как сможет победить колдуна или хотя бы просто найти его. Он смотрел вдаль, на дорогу, исчезающую в высокой траве, создающей обманчивое впечатление безопасности и спокойствия.  
Однако не будем продолжать, наша история не о потерях, а об обретении. И чтобы рассказать ее, нам нужно перенестись на двадцать лет позже.  
Лоуренс мало изменился за эти годы. Может быть, облик домов стал немного иным, на вывесках лавочек появилась приписка «… и сыновья», появилась и парочка новых магазинов, но в остальном это был все тот же провинциальный город, в котором царят патриархальные порядки, чтимые его жителями из поколения в поколение.  
И по традиции начало летних каникул всегда сопровождалось в Лоуренсе большим переполохом. Отчасти дело было в освободившихся школьниках, еще не до конца верящих в обретенную свободу, но главное – в это время возвращались студенты из колледжей. С их приездом тихий город на какое-то время становился похож на улей. Встречи, вечеринки, пикники следовали один за другим, превращая первую неделю лета в праздник, которого ждали почти так же сильно как Рождество. И вот уже третий год и семья Винчестеров была захвачена всеобщим возбуждением, ибо из Стэнфорда на каникулы должен был приехать Сэм.  
По этому поводу отец самолично закупил у мясника самые отборные отбивные и готовился поразить своих сыновей отменной стряпней. Дин намекал ему, что пробуй он готовить почаще, чем раз в год, то на праздничных обедах у него действительно получалось бы что-то приличное. Но все же грех было жаловаться, ведь дело было совсем не в отбивных.  
\- Дин, - утром Джон остановил его, когда Дин уже уходил на работу, - не забудь купить пирог на десерт.  
\- Да, пап, я помню.  
\- Просто решил проверить. Ты ведь придешь сегодня пораньше?  
\- У меня много работы… - Дин запнулся. Дело было даже не в ужине, Сэм ведь будет ждать его. – Я постараюсь, - добавил он.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Для Дина это время означало еще и прибавление работы в автомастерской. Студенты, неплохо покутившие в учебном году, спешили сдать свои машины в ремонт, чтобы после непродолжительного пребывания в родительских домах укатить на отдых. Так что с ранним возвращением не сложилось, и когда Дин вернулся домой, весь измазанный машинным маслом и с пирогом под мышкой, Сэм уже был дома, сидел на диване перед телевизором, а по всему дому стоял густой запах жареного мяса. Отец хлопотал на кухне, совсем не расстроенный поздним явлением Дина. И казалось, все было в порядке. Но как только Дин поприветствовал брата, сразу понял, что с ним что-то не то. Впрочем, Сэм так старательно изображал беспечность, что Дин решил не тормошить его пока. Да и отец, похоже, ничего такого не заметил. Они поужинали. Отец расспрашивал Сэма о колледже, тот отвечал, и Дину казалось, что уж как-то слишком гладко звучат его рассказы. Обычно Сэм долго припоминал подробности, мог сбиться на полуслове или перескочить на какую-то совершенно левую историю. А сейчас – словно речь заучил. И это вполне могло быть так. Отец из года в год задавал ему одни и те же вопросы. Никаких неожиданностей, если захочешь подготовиться.  
\- Вы пойдете на праздник по случаю каникул? – спросил Джон после ужина.  
Праздник был важной традицией Лоуренса. Вечеринка устраивалась прямо на главной площади, с музыкой и обязательным фейерверком.  
\- Мне что-то не хочется, пап,- сказал Сэм.  
\- Да брось, Сэмми, это же начало каникул, там все будут. Соседи потом достанут спрашивать, если вы не появитесь.  
Дин насторожился, но встревать не стал, внимательно наблюдая за Сэмом со стороны.  
\- Ну может быть, - нехотя согласился Сэм.  
\- Прихвачу-ка я с собой пива, - сказал Дин.  
Он взял упаковку из холодильника, накинул куртку, и они вышли из дома.  
\- Эш с Джо тоже собирались на площадь, - сообщил Дин.  
\- Угу.  
Дойдя до угла Дин осторожно заглянул в окно гостиной. Отец сидел на диване перед телевизором. В руках у него был стакан, а на столике рядом виднелась початая бутылка виски, которую он доставал в хорошие дни, чтобы обеспечить им такое же хорошее завершение.  
Дин повернулся к Сэму и мотнул головой в сторону крыши. Тот кивнул, и они пошли к лестнице, стоявшей за домом, стараясь, чтобы ботинки не шуршали по гравию.  
На крышу они лазили регулярно с тех пор, как Дину стукнуло двенадцать, а Сэму восемь. Сначала это было что-то вроде шалости, когда хочется сделать что-то запретное, потом превратилось в веселую игру, и уже гораздо позже крыша стала местом, куда они забирались, чтобы обсудить что-то только между собой, без посторонних глаз. Будто уединенность под звездным небом позволяла им быть более откровенными. Знали бы они, сколько звезд прислушиваются к ним в такие минуты!  
\- Ну рассказывай, – сказал Дин, когда они откупорили по бутылке и сделали по первому глотку.  
\- Что рассказывать?  
\- Сэм.  
Сэм фыркнул.  
\- Ладно… - он хорошенько приложился к бутылке. - Ладно. Мы с Джесс расстались.  
\- Да брось.  
\- Серьезно.  
\- Ну если как в прошлый раз…  
\- Не как в прошлый. В этот она ушла с другим парнем.  
Дин немного помолчал, выдерживая подобающую паузу. Он видел Джесс, Сэм привозил ее в гости на Рождество, к тому же много о ней рассказывал, почти каждый раз, когда они созванивались, и у него сложился образ девушки, которая не меняет парней как перчатки. Хотя кто ее знает?  
\- Хочешь спросить с кем?  
\- Хм…  
\- С Брэйди.  
Дин напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить, кто это такой. Он мало следил за знакомствами Сэма в колледже. Помнил только тех, кого тот приглашал в гости на каникулы. А так, Сэм мог два часа ездить по ушам, рассказывая, какой у него был замечательный сосед на лекции и как они потом классно оторвались на вечеринке, а через неделю и не вспомнить, что это был за человек. Так что Дин перестал запоминать всех его знакомых.  
\- Брэйди, - повторил он.  
\- Именно, – несколькими большими глотками Сэм осушил бутылку, пристроил ее на карнизе и потянулся за следующей. – И главное, я же еще настаивал, чтобы он с нами везде ходил. На вечеринки там, на ланчи. А знаешь, что самое паршивое? Мне кажется, что в принципе она права в своем выборе.  
\- Э-эй! – Вот на такое Дин уже не мог промолчать. Да он чуть пивом не поперхнулся! – Слушай, ну это уже перебор. Кто там твой Брэйди? Ну учится на юриста. Но вы же вроде как в одном колледже учитесь.  
\- Дело не в этом, Дин. Ему есть, что ей предложить. Он пригласил ее на каникулы в Нью-Йорк. В Нью-Йорк, понимаешь? И даже если они там будут просто ходить по улицам, то Нью-Йорк – это уже само по себе приключение. А я поехал в Лоуренс, где буду сидеть все лето.  
Дин открыл рот и закрыл его обратно. Он не знал, что тут говорить.  
Возможно, звезды согласились бы с Сэмом. Уж кому, как ни им было знать, как важны запоминающиеся приключения. Для человека с его короткой жизнью они должны были значить еще больше. Однако в этот вечер звезды не могли посочувствовать Сэму, потому что кое-что отвлекло их внимание именно в этот момент. По ту сторону заколдованного перекрестка, в самой высокой башне королевства Стеллхольд, произошло событие, которому по странному стечению обстоятельств суждено было навсегда изменить жизни Дина и Сэма.

***  
Придворный колдун Кроули опаздывал. Не слишком-то значительно на первый взгляд, не правда ли? Но дело было в том, что опаздывал он на аудиенцию к королеве Лилит, в то время как буквально каждый подданный королевы знал, насколько опасно привлекать к себе внимание таким досадным промахом. Слуги расступались перед колдуном, уступая дорогу, и кажется, даже провожая сочувственными взглядами. Нрав у королевы был тот еще. С тех пор, как она узурпировала власть над Стеллхольдом, все придворные хорошо уяснили, что хрупкость ее обманчива, и за любую оплошность можно было дорого поплатиться.  
Кроули наконец прибежал к королевской приемной, и перед тем, как зайти внутрь, быстро глянул на часы, висящие над дверью. Так и есть – большая стрелка уже отмерила целых три минуты, как он должен быть там.  
Между тем Лилит было не до Кроули. Она стояла перед небольшим столиком на резных ножках, и сосредоточенно рассматривала хрустальную сферу, в которой словно птица бился большой прозрачный камень. Те, кому удавалось случайно увидеть сферу, считали, что это у королевы такой механизм диковинный, то ли отсчитывает что-то, то ли просто для развлечения. Только если присмотреться внимательнее, можно было узнать в бьющемся камне внутри большой алмаз, по форме точь-в-точь как рубин, символ королевской власти, висевший у Лилит на шее. Только вот рубин этот был фальшивым.  
Подделка была выполнена очень искусно. Никто и никогда не отличил бы ее от настоящего камня, который со смертью последнего истинного короля Стеллхольда, утратил свой цвет и теперь пытался сбежать от своей захватчицы.  
Лилит еще тогда поняла, что ей не обмануть народ королевства, если она не покажет им, что королевский рубин признал ее наследницей. Нашелся мастер, алчный, но искусный, как раз такой, какой и нужен был Лилит. Она убила его, как только он преподнес ей камень в золотой оправе.  
А настоящий она заперла в сфере из заколдованного хрусталя. Может и следовало от него избавиться, но Лилит не теряла надежды когда-нибудь совладать с упрямой стекляшкой и приручить ее. Но пока камень оставался непреклонен и бился в своей сфере по-прежнему упрямо и бойко.  
Лилит озабоченно закусила губу. Сегодня он как-то особо буйствовал. Это потому что небо было кристально чистым, звезды светили ярко, и их свет возбуждал камень, потому что когда-то он пришел на землю вместе с одной из них.  
Королева подошла к открытому окну. Может быть, если закрыть его и еще портьеры задернуть, камень немного успокоиться? Она не успела этого сделать. Все дальнейшее произошло очень быстро и неожиданно.  
Кроули распахнул дверь и начал говорить прямо с порога.  
\- Ваше величество. Потрясающая новость! Возможно, скоро мы найдем вашу колдунью.  
Он слишком сильно хлопнул дверью, создав сквозняк, особо сильный на такой высоте. И сфера выпала из подставки и упала на пол. Вообще-то предполагалось, что она неразбиваемая. По крайней мере, именно такое условие ставила Лилит своим мастерам. Но видимо камень, день и ночь бьющийся внутри нее уже не первый год, в конце концов подточил даже заколдованный хрусталь. Едва коснувшись мраморных плит пола, сфера разлетелась на тысячу осколков.  
Кроули замер, Лилит замерла, даже камень несколько секунд лежал на полу спокойно. Но вдруг он взмыл в воздух, завис на мгновение перед обоими колдунами и прежде, чем они спохватились, пронесся мимо них прямо в окно. В ночной темноте они даже не успели заметить, в какую сторону его понесло. Ясно было только, что он не упал, не такой это был камень.  
Лилит медленно обернулась к Кроули. Тот приготовился стать хорошо прожаренной отбивной, но когда он увидел вполне милую улыбку королевы, ему стало еще страшней.  
\- Я найду его, ваше величество, - сказал он.  
\- Одни сутки, - пропела Лилит. – Я даю тебе одни сутки. Если через двадцать четыре часа, камня не будет во дворце, я тебя самого превращу в камень и запру в такой же сфере.  
«Ну да, будет еще одна подделка», - подумал Кроули, но тут же заставил себя одуматься.  
\- Конечно-конечно, ваше величество. Через сутки. Я вам обещаю.  
Пятясь назад, он вышел из зала и, только оказавшись в пустынном коридоре, привалился к стене и утер со лба выступившую испарину.

***  
А камень летел к звездам. Именно туда, откуда он и явился. Ему больше нечего было делать в Стеллхольде, в этой стране не осталось наследников-мужчин из королевского рода. Он пронесся через всю галактику и где-то глубоко в космосе столкнулся со звездой. Звезда и не поняла, что произошло, до того странные ощущения охватили ее, а потом она начала падать, прямиком туда, откуда принесся сбивший ее алмаз.

***  
В Ледяных горах, мучаясь жестокой бессонницей, вышел на улицу темный колдун Азазель. Вряд ли он рассчитывал на такую удачу, все же падение звезды событие экстраординарное. Поэтому несколько секунд он неподвижно смотрел, как пылающий шар чертит огненную полосу на ночном небе, но как только звезда скрылась за вершинами гор, он кинулся обратно в пещеры. Восторг и ликование переполняли его. Он с легкостью распахнул каменные двери, влетая в огромный пустынный зал, где вот уже несколько веков царили тлен и запустение.  
\- Скоро я буду королем Стеллхольда! – крикнул он на весь зал.

***  
В Лоуренсе падение звезды сначала приняли за начало праздничного фейерверка. Раздались первые «Ура», но когда не последовало цветистых залпов, они сами собой сошли на нет. Фейерверк не мог быть так высоко и так далеко. Музыка стихла, все повернулись. Люди смотрели на чудо, сами не понимая, почему на душе так тревожно.  
Звезда падала прямо у Дина с Сэмом перед глазами. Она словно расчертила небо на две части.  
\- Невероятно! – выдохнул Сэм.  
Они взглянули друг на друга, не сговариваясь, поставили оставшееся пиво за каминную трубу и стали спускаться.  
\- Вот это, - хрипло сказал Дин, указывая на звезду, - настоящее приключение. А знаешь почему Нью-Йорк ему в подметки не годится?  
\- Почему? – спросил Сэм, хотя по его голосу было понятно, что он и так с этим полностью согласен.  
\- Потому что в Нью-Йорк каждый дурак поехать может. А ты пойди звезду найди!

***  
В Ледяных пещерах тем временем проснулись его обитатели. Не то чтобы они спали, конечно, скорее витали где-то, в забвении, ведь обитатели этой мрачной цитадели были призраками. Когда-то они были детьми Азазеля, но прошло уже много лет, как он убил последнего из них, пополнив компанию призраков. Ему не нужны были претенденты на его трон, который он стремился отбить у Лилит целую вечность. Впрочем, как уже упоминалось, это было очень давно, и призраки с тех пор стали частью этих подземелий. А их единственными развлечениями были воспоминания о собственных смертях, неизменно переходящие в перебранки и обсуждение Азазеля, строящего коварные планы, которые редко когда выходили за пределы подземелий. Именно поэтому заявление о скором воцарении на троне Стеллхольда поначалу не вызвали у них должного энтузиазма.  
\- Лилит что ли умерла? – спросил Энди.  
Остальные призраки захихикали. Непоколебимость власти Лилит была больной темой для Азазеля, и ни один из призраков не отказывал себе в удовольствии напомнить об этом своему бывшему папаше. Порой он мог не на шутку разозлиться, но в этот раз только улыбнулся.  
\- Лучше. Лилит теперь не имеет никакого значения. Звезда упала.  
\- Ты сказал, звезда упала?  
Из недр пещер к Азазелю шла его последняя дочь – Мэг. Стук ее каблуков по каменному полу гулко отдавался в высоких сводах. Призраки всколыхнулись. И в зале даже стало немного светлее от их неверного сияния. Азазель окинул взглядом открывшиеся обветшалые лестницы и люстры, увитые многолетней паутиной. Он поморщился, но задерживать на этом внимание не стал. Все равно он скоро переберется в королевскую башню.  
\- Чудо, не правда ли?  
Уж кто-кто, а Мэг могла по достоинству оценить его состояние. Сколько раз они вместе фантазировали, что же будет, если вдруг звезда упадет. Сейчас их мечты внезапно стали реальнее, как его, так и ее.  
Распихивая светящихся призраков, Азазель прошел к сундукам, выстроившимся в ряд у стены.  
\- В каком-то из них должны быть вавилонские свечи.  
Хор смешков за спиной заставил его обернуться.  
\- Вавилонские свечи! – с издевкой протянула Ева. – Ты сжег последнюю сто лет назад! Или не помнишь, как тебе приспичило на ярмарку наведаться?  
Азазель зло сплюнул на пол. Эти дотошные светляки, его мертвенькие отпрыски, обладали слишком хорошей памятью. Мэг подошла ближе. Свысока оглядела призраков.  
\- Это ничего, отец. Мы сами ее найдем. А когда найдем, Лилит отправится…  
\- В ад? – спросил Энди.  
\- Нет. Сюда.  
Призраки переглянулись. В этот момент они, пожалуй, были рады, что узы крови все же привязывают их к Азазелю. Потому что оставаться в подземельях с Лилит не было никакой радости.  
Азазель посмотрел на дочь через плечо. Насколько он помнил, планы на звезду у них всегда были разные, а главное – взаимоисключающие. Он открыл один из сундуков и достал оттуда ритуальный нож.  
\- Само собой, дорогая.  
\- Нам нужны предсказания, - продолжала Мэг. - Очень точные, чтобы не сбиться с пути. Лучше всего по внутренностям…  
\- Верно.  
Азазель обернулся, притягивая Мэг за руку и одновременно вспарывая ей живот. Она удивленно распахнула глаза, но крик ее застрял в горле с характерным бульканьем. Азазель подхватил ее на руки и почти нежно перенес на алтарь, стоявший во главе зала на возвышении. Привязывать не стал, жизнь и так почти покинула ее.  
\- Мы найдем ее вместе, милая, - пообещал Азазель, склоняясь над ней и целуя в лоб. – Ты ведь мне поможешь?  
Он надрезал ее платье и корсаж, бормоча заклинание. И вот оно – на животе проступили линии карты, наметились дороги, обозначились города, и в последнюю очередь на этой живой карте выступила яркая красная точка – местонахождение его звезды. В тот же миг Мэг умерла.  
\- Оте-е-ец! – что есть мочи завизжал ее призрак, как только очутился вместе с остальными.  
\- Эй! – окликнул ее Джейк, - потише можно? Будь я жив, у меня бы мозг вылетел.  
\- Да у тебя его и не было никогда, тупое животное! - закричала Мэг, топая ногами.  
\- Кажется, она думает, что была лучше нас, - заметила Лили.  
\- Ничего, скоро успокоится, - сказал Энди.  
Азазель закончил вырезать карту с живота трупа. Красная точка пульсировала в самом ее центре. Надо было торопиться, пока кто-нибудь еще не добрался до его сокровища.

***  
Завидев несущихся со всех ног Винчестеров, Бобби заблаговременно поднялся и загородил собой шлагбаум.  
Дин с Сэмом остановились с величайшей неохотой.  
\- Куда это вы собрались, молодые люди? - спросил он, пока парни пытались отдышаться.  
\- Звезда, - коротко выдохнул Дин. - Она упала за перекрестком, мы должны найти ее.  
\- Ничего вы не должны. Вот еще глупости!  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Бобби. Это же такой шанс. Она совсем близко!..  
\- Нет мне никакого дела до ваших выдумок. Нельзя за перекресток и все тут. Найдите себе развлечение по эту сторону.  
\- Но Бобби!  
\- Дин. Дин! – Сэм потянул брата за рукав. – Может нам и правда стоит уйти?  
Он многозначительно кивнул в сторону дома.  
\- Ммм, ну может ты и прав.  
\- Тогда мы пойдем, - сказал Сэм, обращаясь к Бобби.  
\- Да, самое разумное решение.  
Они отошли на два шага и, дождавшись пока охранник неспешно вернется на свое место, развернулись и бросились назад, обогнули Бобби с двух сторон, не давая ему сориентироваться и как один перемахнули через шлагбаум  
И тут случилось то, чего они совсем не предвидели. Земля вдруг ушла у них из-под ног, раздался треск сучьев и после короткого падения, Дин с Сэмом обнаружил себя лежащими на дне неглубокой ямы, дно которой было устлано травой. На краю ямы стоял ухмыляющийся Бобби.  
\- Я эту ловушку давно сделал, - довольно сказал он. – Как раз для таких прытких, как вы да ваш папашка. Давайте, вылезайте.  
Он помог обоим выбраться из ямы.  
Дин покосился в сторону Стеллхольда. Где-то далеко за чужестранными холмами еще были видны отсветы от пожара, вызванного упавшей звездой.  
\- Даже не думай, - предупредил Бобби и продемонстрировал им двустволку.  
\- Неужели подстрелишь? – криво усмехнулся Дин.  
\- Еще как! – Бобби любовно погладил ружье. – Заряжено отборной солью. Как вмажу, потом неделю не сядете. А думаете, что обоих не достану, что ж, можете проверить.  
\- Пошли, Сэм. – Дин дернул Сэма за рукав, и круто развернувшись на каблуках, быстрым шагом отправился домой.  
Город все еще праздновал. За домами слышались веселые крики, музыка, а над крышами расцветали соцветья начавшегося фейерверка. Люди уже забыли об упавшей звезде.  
В доме стояла тишина. Они боялись, что отец, проведя время со своим виски, уже давно спит, но Джон все еще сидел в гостиной. Он выключил телевизор и читал газету. Кроме торшера рядом с его креслом, ни одной лампы не горело.  
\- Парни? – удивился Джон, заметив их. – Вы чего так рано?  
\- Хотим поговорить кое о чем, - сказал Дин.  
\- О чем?  
\- Отец, ты же бывал за перекрестком? - напрямик спросил он.  
\- Мы видели падающую звезду, - начал объяснять Сэм. - Все видели, на самом деле. Она упала за перекрестком, мы хотели пойти посмотреть, но охранник там настроен решительно.  
\- Вы упали в яму? – спросил Джон.  
Дин с Сэмом переглянулись  
\- Да-а, - протянул Джон, сворачивая газету. – Старый лис выкопал ее сразу после того, как я проскочил мимо него. Больше мне туда пройти не удавалось.  
Он задумался, будто припоминая что-то, а братья сели рядом.  
\- Я не спрашивал раньше, - сказал Дин, - но ты ведь пытался найти маму, да? Ты думаешь, она пропала за перекрестком?  
Джон потер лицо, будто собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Я был за перекрестком, - наконец сказал он, - но только не для того, чтобы найти ее. Я был там раньше, твоя мама была оттуда родом.  
Джон посмотрел на Сэма, потом на Дина. Его сыновья сидели как громом пораженные. И было с чего, он говорил, что она пропала, но такого никто и представить не мог.  
\- Но как же?.. – начал Сэм.  
\- Я бы и рад был отправиться на ее поиски, но там Бобби. Вы ведь столкнулись с ним, да? Он свое дело знает. Пойдемте. Я вам кое-что покажу.  
Они вместе поднялись на второй этаж, миновали спальню Дина и остановились у маленькой комнаты, которая, как Дин помнил, раньше была детской Сэма. Именно здесь и была Мэри, когда в дом явился колдун, отсюда она и исчезла. Отец так и не решился переделать эту комнату во что-нибудь еще, просто запер ее и относил туда вещи, ненароком напоминавшие ему о пропавшей жене. За эти годы детская превратилась в склад воспоминаний. В детстве Дину и Сэму случалось заглядывать сюда, но они никогда не успевали толком разглядеть, что творится в комнате, а повзрослев, стали воспринимать ее как обычную кладовку.  
Дверь открылась с натужным скрипом, а когда Джон включил свет, с потолка сорвались и забились о лампу ночные бабочки, устроившие себе здесь приют. Дин прижал рукав к носу, чтобы не надышаться затхлостью, Сэм не успел и несколько раз чихнул, прежде чем сосредоточиться на комнате. Невероятно, сколько хлама здесь скопилось, старые вещи образовывали целые колонны, пирамиды ненужностей. Парни искренне не понимали, зачем отец привел их сюда.  
\- Я хочу отдать вам кое-что, - сказал Джон, перешагивая через какие-то доски и старые коробки. – Я нашел это в вещах Мэри, когда она пропала. Адресовано было вам. – Джон усмехнулся себе под нос. – Я даже пробовал открыть, но Мэри ведь не на словах была колдуньей. Так что раз написано вам, значит, наверное и открыть можете только вы.  
Джон переставил несколько коробок и наконец извлек на свет небольшой продолговатый ларец. Дерево, из которого он был сделан, уже давно потемнело, надписи на нем потускнели, но Дин тут же узнал эти знаки. Даже странно, что он не придавал значения этим воспоминаниям. Ведь мама все время чертила что-нибудь эдакое. У него на ладони, например, когда он обжигался. Она улыбалась и говорила, что пройдет. Или на его подушке, когда он жаловался на плохие сны. Ей даже карандаши были не нужны, она просто чертила пальцем невидимые линии, но чудовища из снов сразу же убирались восвояси.  
Дин провел пальцами по знакам. Мама знала, что он сможет вспомнить и открыть этот ларец. Она всегда говорила, что главное рисовать правильно, каждый штрих в положенный черед.  
Джон внимательно следил за ним, но вспомнить было не так-то просто, много лет прошло, все эти забавы давно стали смутным воспоминанием. Дин попробовал раз и другой, а потом Джон предложил уйти из детской, чтобы пылью не дышать. Дин с Сэмом перебрались на крышу, и Дин все пробовал и пробовал рисовать знаки.  
\- Не понимаю, - сказал он спустя некоторое время, – вроде все правильно.  
\- Дай я, - Сэм, до этого жадно наблюдающий за Дином, потянулся к ларцу.  
\- Держи, - Дин переложил его на колени Сэму, а сам взял бутылку пива и стал смотреть, как тот пробует повторить знаки. – Ты не правильно делаешь.  
Он потянулся, чтобы провести линию вслед за Сэмом.  
\- Так? – спросил Сэм, повторяя его движение.  
И вдруг знак засветился. Они оба аж вздрогнули от неожиданности.  
\- Погоди-ка, - сказал Дин. – Отец говорил, что шкатулка предназначена нам обоим, значит и открыть ее мы должны вместе, верно?  
Они принялись чертить знаки вдвоем. Сначала Дин, потом Сэм старательно повторял за ним. И когда засветилась вся надпись, они услышали мягкий щелчок, и ларец отворился.  
Внутри лежали две свечи, несколько медяков и записка.  
«Дорогие Дин и Сэм,  
Если вы сейчас читаете эти строки, значит, случилось что-то настолько ужасное, что мне пришлось оставить вас. Не бойтесь за меня, я сумею справиться с опасностью, позаботьтесь только друг о друге и о вашем отце, он уже спас меня однажды, и это очень грустно, что мне пришлось покинуть его и вас. В этом ларце вы найдете вавилонские свечи, это очень сильная магия и очень редкая. Если когда-нибудь вы захотите увидеть меня, зажгите их и подумайте обо мне.  
С любовью,  
Ваша мама».  
Дин аккуратно сложил записку и положил ее обратно в ларец. Из той ужасной ночи, когда пропала мама, он помнил только очень много шума и огня. А потом его отвели к тете Миссури, и он жил у нее целую неделю. Сэм и вовсе ничего не помнил, даже пожара. Мама сказала, что случилось что-то плохое? Но что? Мир за перекрестком всегда был для них легендой, о которой никто и не думал всерьез.  
Дин с Сэмом решили не ходить к Джону с расспросами. Они уже достаточно спрашивали его о маме за эти годы, и по невнятным ответам отца поняли только то, что тот и сам не вполне представляет себе, что же произошло. Настаивать же сейчас и вовсе нет смысла, ибо у них в руках было более надежное средство, чтобы все выяснить.  
\- У меня есть спички, - сказал Сэм, вытаскивая коробок.  
Дин кивнул. Он выгреб из ларца монеты, достал одну свечу и пристроил ларец за водосточной трубой, в их с Сэмом секретном тайнике. Вместе они взялись за свечу, и Сэм зажег ее.  
В одно мгновение их охватило холодное белое пламя. Наверное, если бы в это время их увидел какой-то прохожий, он решил бы, что кто-то устроил продолжение фейерверка в собственном дворе. Неудивительно в такой-то день. А вавилонская свеча уже уносила Дина и Сэма в Стеллхольд.

 

Глава вторая.

Звезды не созданы для того, чтобы падать.  
Именно об этом подумал Кастиэль, когда его долгое падение наконец закончилось на дне большого кратера. Голова все еще немного кружилась от полета через половину Вселенной. Он попытался встать, и обнаружил, что повредил ногу при падении. В икре так противно защемило, что он тут же схватился за нее, надеясь хоть немного унять боль. Что теперь делать, он не знал. Как возвращаться неизвестно, как жить здесь и подавно. И тут он увидел камень, тот самый, что сбил его с неба. Он спокойно лежал себе рядом. Кастиэль дотянулся до него, покрутил между пальцев. Ничего необычного он в этом камне не видел. Красивый, конечно, но что с того? Кастиэль положил его себе в карман, и снова попытался подняться. Не лежать же здесь просто так. Чуть прихрамывая, он осмотрел стенки кратера, вдруг где есть заступи, чтобы выбраться. Но на вид они были совершенно гладкими.  
Далеко вверху расстилалось звездное небо, с которого на Кастиэля печально смотрели его братья и сестры. И на мгновение его сердце сжалось, до чего же далеко он теперь от них, и может быть навсегда. Одна из них вдруг явственно мерцнула. Кастиэль подумал, что они пытаются помочь ему. Он не представлял, как это возможно, но вдруг?.. Звезда мерцнула снова и стала стремительно увеличиваться в размерах. Какие-то доли секунды, и она превратилась в огромный светящийся шар, несущийся прямо на него. Пораженный этим зрелищем, Кастиэль всполошился слишком поздно и уже не успел увернуться, когда шар врезался в него, сбивая с ног. Но буквально через секунду оказалось, что это вовсе не шар и совсем не огонь, а просто парень, неизвестно как и откуда прилетевший.  
\- Сэм? – удивленно спросил парень, немного приподнявшись на руках.  
\- Нет. Меня зовут Кастиэль.  
Дин прищурился, вглядываясь ему в лицо. Конечно не Сэм. Только после того, как свеча на самом деле перенесла его на много миль от дома, чего только в голову не полезет. Изменение внешности еще самое безобидное! К тому же меньше всего на свете он ожидал, что приземлится на какого-то парня.  
\- Долго будешь на мне лежать? – спросил тот. – У меня и так нога болит.  
Дин опомнился и быстро вскочил. Кастиэль тут же сел и принялся растирать ногу, чуть морщась от боли. Хотя вид у него был скорее озадаченный, будто он не знал, что ему с этим делать.  
Выглядел он на взгляд Дина чудно. Мешковатая рубаха, штаны, ноги босые, а поверх всего серебристый плащ, словно позаимствованный от карнавального костюма. Кастиэль почувствовал, что его разглядывают, и недружелюбно зыркнул в сторону Дина. Тот сразу же отвернулся, сделав вид, что рассматривает окрестности. И как только он увидел, где собственно оказался, как окружающее и впрямь заинтересовало его.  
\- Какое странное место.  
Он подошел к стенке кратера, погладив гладкую поверхность. Оплавившиеся камни все еще были горячими, и Дин поспешил отдернуть руку.  
\- Постой-ка! Это же кратер! Звезда! – он застыл. Вместо того, чтобы думать о маме, он внезапно подумал, что звезда тоже упала за перекрестком. – Она должна была упасть совсем недавно, вот и кратер еще остался, и дым! Чувствуешь запах? Метеорит должно быть выжег лес при падении. Точно, звезда где-то здесь. Ты тоже ее ищешь, да?  
Кастиэль отвлекся от своей ноги и бросил на Дина взгляд полный изумления пополам с сарказмом.  
\- Звезду? Это шутка такая?  
\- Не прикидывайся. Зачем еще забираться в кратер?  
\- Отлично! – огрызнулся Кастиэль. – Просто замечательно! Мало того, что тебя выдергивают из дома, где ты вообще-то никого не трогаешь, отрывают о дел, которые между прочим могли бы принести немного пользы, мало того, что тебя бросает через целый лес, об камни, на которых ты вывихиваешь себе ногу, так после этого на тебя еще и мужик падает. Но вот сюрприз, и это еще не все, потому что у этого парня еще и претензии к тебе имеются! – Кастиэль перевел дыхание. – Я бы посмеялся сейчас над твоим выражением лица, но нога очень болит.  
А Дин и правда был ошарашен.  
\- Так ты?!. Ты и есть звезда? Вот это да! - Он сел рядом на камни. - Я хотел найти тебя.  
Кастиэль недоверчиво покосился на него.  
\- Обычно ни для чего хорошего люди искать звезды не хотят.  
\- Ну, у меня планы самые безобидные.  
\- Планы? – переспросил Кастиэль.  
Дин проигнорировал его слегка презрительный тон.  
\- Мы с братом вообще-то хотели найти нашу маму… - начал объяснять он, но Кастиэль перебил его.  
\- Прости, пока я на земле, ничем не могу помочь, - теперь его голос звучал совсем по-другому, почти сочувственно.  
Дин замолчал, обдумывая то, что он сказал. Кое-что вдруг всплыло в его памяти, очень давнишнее, еще из маминых сказок.  
\- Путеводная звезда, - пробормотал он. И вскинул взгляд на Кастиэля. – Я слышал… мама рассказывала, путеводные звезды могут помочь найти все, что угодно.  
\- Верно, - мягко согласился Кастэль. – Но мы можем сделать это только когда мы на своем месте. – Он поднял глаза вверх. – С неба все хорошо видно. На земле я знаю столько же, сколько и ты.  
\- Ну так я верну тебя на небо.  
\- И как же?  
\- У меня есть свеча, ну такая, для полетов. Как, думаешь, я сюда попал?  
Кастиэль поднял на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- Вавилонская свеча? У тебя есть вавилонская свеча?  
\- Она самая.  
\- Что-то я ее не вижу, - скептически сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Да, эта сгорела. Мы с братом вместе за нее держались, когда зажигали, половина досталась мне, половина наверное ему.  
\- И где же твой брат?  
\- Не знаю, - Дин огляделся, хотя ту-то Сэма точно не было. – Наверное, уже с нашей мамой. Мы хотели перенестись к ней, я просто не о том подумал. Да ты не переживай, у меня дома есть еще. Дойдем до перекрестка, и я принесу ее тебе.  
Кастиэль задумался. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться домой, была очень заманчивой. Но на небе гуляло множество страшных историй о том, что случается со звездами, которые упали в Стеллхольде и доверились людям…  
\- Эй, - окликнул его Дин. – Послушай, ну давай прикинем. Я то мать по-любому найду, раз уж мне удалось сюда попасть. А вот у тебя много вариантов вернуться домой, если ты мне откажешь? И что, так и будешь в этом кратере сидеть?  
Кастиэль молчал. Дин не понимал, почему он никак не решится.  
\- Ты вообще домой-то хочешь?  
\- Я был счастлив сиять на небе, - Кастиэль прямо посмотрел ему в глаза. – Хорошо, будь по-твоему. Сколько нам идти?  
\- Миль сто, наверное.  
\- Это очень много.  
\- Ничего, дойдем. Давай-ка выбираться отсюда.

***  
Кроули пытался избежать встречи с Лилит до своего отъезда. Он бы уехал сразу же, но требовалось подготовиться. Некоторые предсказания стоило получить во дворце, чтобы потом только уточнять уже известный маршрут. Кроули и зал для предсказаний выбрал самый дальний от королевских покоев, в нем, наверное, только младшие придворные работали, но все же ускользнуть от Лилит не удалось. Он закончил расшифровывать последнее, когда двери отворились, и в залу вошла королева.  
\- У тебя все готово? – спросила она с порога.  
\- Да, ваше величество.  
Кроули широким жестом указал на стол, где только что препарировал курицу, и взял полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки.  
Лилит прошлась вдоль длинных столов. Двигалась она медленно, тяжело, словно белое парчовое платье, расшитое драгоценными камнями, было слишком тяжело для ее хрупкой фигурки. Она бросила беглый взгляд на птичьи внутренности и повернулась к Кроули.  
\- Судя по предсказаниям, путь у тебя будет неблизкий.  
\- Да уж, прыткий камешек.  
\- Я помогу тебе.  
\- О, ваше величество, не стоит беспокоиться.  
\- Это не ради тебя. - Двумя пальцами Лилит вынула сердце из куриного трупика и съела его. - Мне нужен мой камень. – Она подошла к Кроули вплотную, вытащила его платок из нагрудного кармана, вытерла губы и засунула обратно. - Возьмешь мою карету.  
Кроули сглотнул и сделал последнюю попытку отмазаться.  
\- Верхом я бы добрался быстрее…  
\- А в карете сможешь не останавливаться, - отрезала Лилит. Голос ее звучал недовольно, так что с пререканиями пора было завязывать. – Будет ждать тебя у главных ворот.  
Дверь за ней захлопнулась с грохотом. Кроули посмотрел наверх. Через окно в потолке было видно уже светлеющее рассветное небо, на котором горела лишь одна утренняя звезда.  
\- Ну за что мне это? – спросил у нее Кроули. – Ведь ничего не сделал. Только вошел!

***  
Блиц-переход окончился полным провалом. Когда Азазель добрался до кратера, звезды и след простыл. Причем в буквальном смысле – каменные стенки кратера были холодными, да и лес вокруг давно потух. Нужно было начинать поиски заново, но теперь, прежде чем узнавать местонахождение звезды и пускаться в путь, следовало найти какой-нибудь транспорт, а то по всему королевству не намотаешься. Вот в такие моменты Азазель очень жалел, что призраки его ненаглядных деток не обладают таким полезным свойством, как материальность. Можно было бы превратить их в прекрасную упряжку. Жаль, что при жизни только в этом их польза и была.  
Азазель остановился у небольшого домика на краю леса. Из трубы неторопливо поднимался дымок, и было слышно, как внутри о чем-то разговаривают. Его хозяева поди и не подозревали, какое счастье было у них в шаговой доступности всего несколько часов назад. Азазель обошел домишко и увидел небольшую колесницу.  
Он уже подумал, что стоит предложить за нее денег, как вдруг увидел над дверью дома знак против колдовства. Он был нарисован очень тщательно и возможно даже служил украшением. Одна беда – нарисован он был неверно, что сводило всю его силу к абсолютному нулю. Тем не менее, такая наглость навела Азазеля на определенный план.  
Он дождался, пока из дома кто-нибудь выйдет. Этим человеком оказался невысокий черноволосый парень. Он вздрогнул, увидев неподвижно стоящего Азазеля.  
\- Эй! Вы чего здесь делаете? – спросил он.  
Азазель не спеша повернулся к нему, словно окрик заставил его отвлечься от куда более важных проблем.  
\- Вас-то я и жду, молодой человек, - заявил он. - Позвольте узнать, как ваше имя?  
\- Эд. Эд Зэдмор.  
\- Прекрасно, Эд. Я хотел бы купить эту вашу колесницу. Путешествую по королевству, и знаете ли чувствую нужен транспорт. Даю червонец.  
Парень усмехнулся.  
\- Червонец хорошо, только как же вы собираетесь ехать? Животных у нас нет, тянуть ее некому.  
Азазель окинул взглядом колесницу, а потом добродушно щурясь повернулся обратно к Эду.  
\- Ты совершенно прав.  
Потом, все что увидел Эд, был дым, вылетающий из ладони непрошеного гостя, окутывающий его и заставляющий уменьшаться и уменьшаться.  
\- Эд! Куда ты запропастился!? – раздался голос из дома. – Этот камин сам себя не растопит, знаешь ли.  
На крыльцо вразвалку вышел еще один молодой человек. Он почесывал живот, и тоже замер, увидев Азазеля, впрягающего в их колесницу черного козла с белой стрелкой на морде.  
\- Эй, приятель, это наша колесница!  
\- Боюсь уже нет. Ваш друг продал ее мне за червонец. - Азазель кивнул на поручни у крыльца. Там и правда лежала новенькая золотая монета. - А вы?..  
\- Гарри Спэндлер… - Гарри неторопливо поднял монету и покрутил ее меж пальцев, будто никогда не видел так много денег сразу. Он спустился с крыльца. – Хорошая сделка, сказал он, старательно напуская на себя важность. - Только вот что я вам скажу. Эд все-таки болван, эту колесницу один козлик ни в какую с места не сдвинет, да еще и с вами вместе.  
Азазель закончил впрягать Эда в колесницу и с радостной улыбкой обернулся к Гарри.  
\- Не поверите, я только что тоже об этом подумал! Какая все-таки удача, что я попал именно к вам.  
Через минуту Азазель впрягал в колесницу еще одного козла.  
Он достал карту. Кожа практически выцвела, линии на ней были едва различимы, и хотя новое местонахождение звезды она показывала, отметка была слишком расплывчата, чтобы обозначить какое-то конкретное место. Азазель чертыхнулся. Колдовство разрушило путеводное заклинание. Оно было слишком хрупким, неустойчивым, могло исчезнуть даже от мелкой бытовой магии, а он тут метаморфозами занимался. Теперь ему снова нужна человеческая кровь, чтобы восстановить его. Но пока взять ее было негде, не козлов же резать в самом деле. Без них и до нужного места не доберешься. Можно было спросить у призраков, но некромантия уж точно уничтожит последние остатки путей.  
Азазель вгляделся в смутные линии, оставшиеся на карте. Звезда успела уйти не так далеко, но все же прилично. Не зная пока точного места, Азазель решил просто поехать в том же направлении, а уточнить уже на месте.  
Призраки, понявшие, что некромантия пока откладывается, несколько приободрились. Только Мэг продолжала дуться, и остальные решили пока не трогать ее.  
\- Ну вот, - протянула Эва, кивая на Азазеля. – Сейчас он поедет, а мы опять за ним на своих двоих.  
\- А тебе то что? – резонно заметила Лили. – Чтобы сейчас на коне разъезжать, надо было сначала лошадь убить, а не нас.  
\- Или хотя бы Джейка, - сказал Энди. – Может если бы ты его сначала убила, он бы согласился побыть нашей лошадью.  
\- Сейчас я из вас упряжку сделаю,- лениво бросил Джейк.  
Как умерший самым последним, и приложивший меньше всего усилий к своему выживанию, он отличался философским складом характера.

***  
Ближе к полудню Дин с Кастиэлем перешли луг и дошли до леса. Это был другой лес, не тот, в который упал Кастиэль, что само по себе радовало. Но на этом хорошее заканчивалось, потому что в остальном Дин понятия не имел, где они, черт возьми, находятся. Дин постоянно сверялся с солнцем, чтобы идти точно на север, к Перекрестку, но это не отменяло того факта, что эту местность он видел впервые в жизни.  
Да еще и идти приходилось медленно из-за больной ноги Кастиэля. Задумываясь, Дин несколько раз не замечал, как уходил вперед, и потом ему приходилось останавливаться и ждать, когда Кастиэль его догонит.  
\- Так мы очень долго будем идти, - сказал он ему, в конце концов.  
\- Я говорил, что не могу быстро.  
Дин промолчал. Глупо было упрекать Кастиэля в том, что случилось не по его вине. Тот доковылял до него и оперся на дерево.  
\- Итак, где мы?  
Дин развел руками. Притворяться и дальше, что он это знает, было бесполезно.  
\- Не знаю. Доволен?  
\- Нет. – Кастиэль поморщился и в который раз потер икру.  
Дин вздохнул.  
\- Мы будем идти помедленнее, хорошо? Сейчас зайдем в лес, я слышал в лесу даже днем можно увидеть звезды. По Вечерней звезде определить легче…  
\- Бесполезно, - коротко отрезал Кастиэль.  
\- Это почему? Я знаю, как по звездам ориентироваться. Даже лучше чем по солнцу.  
\- Вечернюю звезду ты там не найдешь.  
Кастиэль проковылял мимо него к большому раскидистому дубу, особняком стоящему в окружении тоненьких ясеней и кустарников.  
Дин хотел возразить, но тут его осенила догадка.  
\- Так ведь это же ты, верно? Ты Вечерняя звезда?! Круто.  
Он запнулся, увидев, как Кастиэль садится на землю у подножия дуба, поудобней устраивая больную ногу.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Хочу отдохнуть немного.  
\- Кас, мы же договорились дойти до ближайшей деревни.  
\- Меня зовут Кастиэль.  
\- Да ладно тебе, не занудствуй, - Дин присел рядом на корточки. – Послушай, ну давай пройдем еще немного? Найдем нормальные постели.  
\- Дин, я бы пошел, если бы знал, что нужно пройти милю, две, три, – Кастиэль серьезно посмотрел на него. – Но мы не знаем, сколько еще идти, мы вообще не знаем, что есть в округе. А мне надо отдохнуть, мне тяжело бодрствовать днем. И нога болит просто жутко.  
Он и выглядел приблизительно так же. При дневном свете, лишь самую малость приглушенном лесной тенью, было видно, какой Кас уставший. И бледный совсем. Наверное, ему и правда не мешало отдохнуть.  
\- Хорошо, - смирился Дин, - поспи, а я пока разведаю, что здесь к чему, может, найду деревню, или хотя бы дорогу.  
Ему показалось, что Кастиэль уснул еще до того, как он закончил фразу.

***  
Сколько Азазель не сверялся с картой, а проку было мало. Пятно, указывающее на месторасположение звезды, расплылось еще больше, и теперь охватывало область на много миль вокруг.  
Руны несли какую-то чушь, а призраки сбились вместе в одно бледное марево, что означало, что они совершенно выбились из сил и ничего предсказывать просто не способны. Азазель сейчас уже даже не мог разглядеть, где из них кто. Им всем положительно требовался отдых. И поэтому очень кстати он заметил вдалеке поднимающийся от костра дымок. Даже за милю ветер доносил от него запах жаркого, от которого у Азазеля в животе заурчало. Он подстегнул козлов и направил колесницу в сторону стоянки.  
Уже издали стало понятно, что это какая-то странствующая ведьма устроила небольшой привал по дороге. Мелочевка, а значит, совершенно безопасна. Неподалеку стояла ее повозка канареечно-желтого цвета, а чуть дальше в поле паслась лошадь. Сама колдунья склонилась над вертелом, посыпая насаженную на вертел тушку какими-то приправами.  
Азазель подбросил руны, чтобы узнать ее имя. И когда ведьма заметила его колесницу, он уже ослепительно улыбался ей, словно старой знакомой.  
\- Привет, Руби, - протянул он, сходя с колесницы. – Во имя нашего общего ордена приютишь путника?  
Она дернулась. Услышать свое имя от случайного встречного – очень дурной признак.  
\- Я не хочу неприятностей, я всего лишь цветочница, - подозрительно сказала она. – Я ничего не сделала.  
Мелочевка, как он и предполагал. Даже своих различить не может.  
\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, - пообещал Азазель. - Привал решил сделать, вот и подумал, что у тебя найдется, чем перекусить.  
Колдунья приосанилась, бросила на него внимательный взгляд из-под черных ресниц.  
\- Что ж, перестраховаться никогда не помешает, мало ли кого встретишь на дороге. Садись.  
Она взмахнула рукой, и сокол, сидевший на жердочке, вдруг превратился в иссиня-черный дым, сложившийся в высокого крепкого юношу.  
\- Подай-ка гостю стул, - приказала ведьма.  
\- Я не твой раб, - чуть ли не зарычал парень, но в следующий момент цепь, сковывающая его, раскалилась докрасна, и он нехотя поставил перед Азазелем стул.  
\- Вот и славно, - пропела ведьма и снова взмахнула рукой.  
Парень превратился в сокола обратно. Он попытался взмыть в небо, но цепочка, хоть и была довольно длинной, высоко улететь ему не дала. Он яростно вскликнул и снова опустился на жердочку.  
\- Хороша птичка, - пробормотал Азазель.  
\- Да, только на днях поймала. Сам в руки прилетел, как тут было удержаться, - она разрубила тушку тесаком, и с улыбкой протянула Азазелю тарелку с его половиной.  
Некоторое время они ели молча.  
\- Так откуда ты едешь? – спросил Азазель, утолив первый голод. Все же надо было быть вежливым. Если напросился на обед, так хоть развлеки хозяйку.  
\- С Ярмарки у Перекрестка, продавала кое-какие травы.  
\- Что-нибудь интересное там сейчас есть?  
\- Не особо, все как обычно. Собираешься туда?  
\- О нет, туда мне заезжать не хотелось бы. Я ищу упавшую звезду, и надеюсь, она никогда не забредет к Перекрестку. Иначе чего доброго сунется за него и превратится в камень. Какой тогда от нее толк?..  
Азазель потянул в рот следующий кусок, но вдруг остановился. Что он там сейчас наболтал? Звезда? Зачем он вообще сказал о ней этой бродяжке?  
\- Упавшая звезда… – Руби поставила на землю свою тарелку. – Какая добрая весть. С магией ее крови я могла бы бросить эту дрянную повозку, перебраться в столицу, во дворец Лилит. – Ведьма улыбнулась своим мыслям и даже поправила волосы. - С такой сильной магией королева уж точно захотела бы видеть меня в числе своих приближенных.  
Не слушая, о чем она болтает, Азазель осторожно лизнул мясо, смакуя вкус на языке. Среди смеси пряностей отчетливо выделялся сладковатый привкус, который ни один уважающий себя колдун не смог бы спутать.  
\- Ах ты мразь! – крикнул он, отшвыривая от себя тарелку. - Ты подсунула мне траву лимбус?!  
Руби, поджав губы, посмотрела на расколовшуюся тарелку. Громогласное возмущение Азазеля не произвело на нее должного впечатления.  
Что ж…  
\- На что ты рассчитывала, пытаясь вырвать у меня признание?  
Азазель шагнул к ней прямо через костер. Языки пламени в страхе отпрянули от него. Руби подняла на него взгляд и увидела, как глаза колдуна стали желтыми.  
Вот тогда ее проняло, и ее холодное сердце вдруг затрепетало от страха. Хоть она и сидела, какая-то сила сама повлекла ее вниз, на колени.  
\- Пощади меня, - она протянула к нему руки. – Я не узнала тебя, но ведь всего лишь мелкая сошка, я никому не скажу, не буду искать.  
\- Естественно ты не скажешь, - хмыкнул Азазель. – Ты не будешь помнить о нашей встрече, забудешь о звезде, и даже встретив ее, ты не сможешь увидеть, услышать или прикоснуться.  
Заклятье вырвалось у него из ладони черным дымом и окутало незадачливую ведьму. Руби осела на землю рядом с потухшим костром. Сокол, привязанный к жердочке, с клекотом взмыл в небо и теперь парил на высоте, которую позволяла ему цепочка. Азазель достал из-за пазухи карту. Дороги больше не было, да и сама кожа начинала скукоживаться. Он приблизительно помнил направление, но кто знает, куда движется звезда? Он посмотрел на Руби. Нет, ведьминская кровь слишком черная, чтобы использовать ее в такой тонкой магии. Сокол? Азазель прищурился, глядя на него вверх, но тут же передумал. Наказать почти бессильную нахалку – это одно, а воровать у нее же, это уж совсем опуститься надо было. Азазель выругался, но решил заняться картой подальше от ведьминского пристанища.  
Он запил обед водой из кувшина, предварительно понюхав, не подмешано ли там чего, и укатил на своей повозке, оставив осоловевшую Руби приходить в себя.

***  
Кроули с напускным безразличием смотрел в окно королевского экипажа. Кучер, камердинер, двое верховых сопровождающих. Он прекрасно понимал, что все они посланы не для того, чтобы сделать поиски камня быстрыми и комфортными, а чтобы следить за ним.  
Хоть королева и успешно пользовалась своей подделкой, она боялась упускать подлинник из своих рук. Пусть об истинных наследниках трона никто не слышал уже добрую сотню лет, она не могла быть уверенной, что где-то в королевстве не сохранились ростки королевского рода. А это мог оказаться кто угодно. Трактирщик какой-нибудь или торговец на ярмарке у Перекрестка, а может быть один из придворных Лилит. Сидит вот какое-нибудь такое западло у нее под носом. Да это может хоть он сам быть.  
Кроули с трудом сохранил непроницаемое выражение лица.  
То есть он конечно знал абсолютно точно, что он никаким боком не принадлежит к королевскому роду. Но ведь Лилит тоже, но она, тем не менее, сидит на троне! Да к тому же она женщина, что вообще противоречило правилам престолонаследия Стеллхольда. Так чем он, Кроули, хуже? Что если найти камень и предъявить его общественности? Его подлинность будет несомненна.  
Конечно, рубином он в его руках не станет. Но ведь Лилит в свое время решила эту проблему. Немного морока для епископа и высшей знати, одурманивающее зелье в бесплатном вине для толпы. Все решаемо. Кроули поймал себя на том, что все-таки улыбается. Камердинер, сидящий напротив, пристально смотрел на него своими черными глазами.  
Он был ничего, широкоплечий, скуластый, и к тому же самый молодой из его надсмотрщиков. Не совсем юнец, конечно, но матерым волком его не назовешь. Наверное, его посадили непосредственно в карету именно из-за молодости и силы, чтобы в случае чего, он с ним справиться мог.  
Кроули улыбнулся ему.  
\- Давно на королевской службе? – спросил он.  
\- Полгода… господин Кроули.  
Его запинка стала последним подтверждением, что едут с ним не помощники. Что ж, тогда и не очень жалко.  
\- И значит, первое серьезное задание?  
Тот кивнул.  
\- А тебе говорили об особых поручениях, которые ты должен на этом задании выполнять?  
\- Каких поручениях? – Он был озадачен. Новеньких вообще легко сбить с толку, если действовать хитростью, а не силой.  
\- Ну сам подумай. Твои товарищи едут верхом, еще один каретой правит, а ты тут, на бархатных подушках сидишь, у нас тут комфорт и благодать. Не наводит ни на какие мысли?  
Он все еще не понимал. Что ж, придется объяснить. Кроули пересел к нему. Он готов был поклясться, что его камердинер так и не догонял, в чем дело, пока он по-хозяйски не положил ему руку на затылок и не впился ему в рот. Тогда-то конечно до него дошло. Он так забавно задергался. Но Кроули нахмурился, спросив, неужели он собирается нарушить приказ королевы и поцеловал его, совсем ошалевшего, еще раз. К его чести нужно было сказать, что он попытался соответствовать высокой миссии, и даже попытался ответить на поцелуй. Кроули воспользовался его замешательством, ласкающим движением провел по ребрам, и вот оно! Рукоятка кинжала, спрятанного в потайных ножнах. Кроули вытащил его и одним движением перерезал камердинеру горло. Тот не успел и звука издать. Рухнул на бархатную скамейку с удивленным выражением лица, а из его рассеченной глотки потекла черная колдовская кровь. Кроули поправил ему пиджак. Жалко конечно, что не довелось узнать, на что он был бы способен в особых поручениях. Но что уж тут поделаешь, нельзя же получить все на свете.  
Кроули посмотрел на кинжал. Ошибки не было, он держал в руках очень особенное оружие. Специальное оружие для убийства колдунов и ведьм, на раз разрушающее чары, и самые сильные проклятья сводящее на нет. Не у каждого такое встретишь. Очень повезло заполучить его. Пожалуй, иначе он бы с приспешниками Лилит не справился бы. Кроули по жизни был оптимистом, так что решил принять это за своеобразный знак.  
Он постучал в переднюю стенку кареты. Экипаж проехал еще немного, прежде чем замедлить движение, и вскоре остановился. Кроули дождался, пока кучер спрыгнет с козел и сам откроет дверцу кареты. Он не успел даже увидеть тело камердинера, как Кроули уже воткнул кинжал ему в грудь. Кучер вытаращил глаза, схватился за рану, выталкивающую густые черные струи крови, и мешком упал на землю.  
Кроули вытер кинжал об атласную занавеску, и не торопясь вышел из кареты. Верховых уже никак было не обмануть. К тому же, как он и предполагал, Лилит обвешала их защитными амулетами, поэтому колдовство на них не действовало. Но на их лошадях амулетов не было. Так что Кроули ударил заклинанием по животным. Пока один всадник выбирался из-под лошади, он быстро прирезал другого, свалившегося прямо ему под ноги со вставшего на дыбы коня. Со вторым пришлось подраться, но и он вскоре оказался с перерезанным горлом.  
Кроули вернулся в карету, вытащил тело камердинера из кареты, бросив рядом с кучером, и взобрался на козлы.  
\- Так где же прячется наш камешек? - спросил он сам у себя, доставая из кармана руны для предсказаний.  
Руны велели ехать на запад.

***  
Кастиэль проснулся поздно. В первое мгновение после пробуждения он подумал, до чего же странный сон ему приснился. Он был жуткий, пугал до дрожи, но в нем было и нечто таинственное и очень волнительное, что для холодной всевидящей звезды большая редкость. Он еще немного полежал с закрытыми глазами, представляя сегодняшнюю ночь на небосклоне, а потом потянулся, и лодыжку пронзила острая боль. Сон слетел мгновенно, и Кастиэль схватился за ногу. Все-таки не сон. Он огляделся. Лес, который днем казался почти прозрачным из-за кружевных крон и поникающих сквозь них лучей, сейчас окружал его монолитной стеной и выглядел совсем недружелюбно. Листва на деревьях не колыхалась, однако со всех сторон доносились шорохи, приглушенные звуки, которые издавали другие существа. Наверное, в дневном времени суток тоже есть свои плюсы.  
Дина все еще не было.  
Держась за дерево, Кастиэль поднялся, стараясь не слишком сильно наступать на больную ногу. Утренний поход не пошел ему на пользу. Но Дина все-таки надо было найти или хотя бы просто уйти из этого зловещего леса. Совсем рядом хрустнула ветка.  
\- Кто это? - спросил Кастиэль.  
Повисла тишина, все шорохи исчезли.  
\- Дин, это ты? – крикнул Кастиэль. – Это совсем не смешно, выходи оттуда.  
Кусты раздвинулись, и навстречу Кастиэлю вышел белоснежный единорог. От него даже стало немного светлее вокруг, словно он тоже был звездой. Кастиэль облегченно вздохнул и протянул ему руку, единорог доверчиво ткнулся мордой ему в ладонь. Несомненно, в лесу, где живет такое светлое создание, просто не могло существовать ничего злого. Кастиэль погладил его по шелковистой гриве, пропуская лунные пряди меж пальцев.  
\- Мне нужна помощь, - сказал он ему. – Ты отвезешь меня?  
Единорог несколько раз качнул головой вверх-вниз, а потом опустился перед ним на колени, позволяя взобраться себе на спину.

***  
Дин вернулся в лес, когда уже стемнело. Он торопился, но ближайшее село действительно оказалось довольно далеко, и по дороге он уже тысячу раз успел подумать о том, что нужно было остаться с Касом, не бросать его. И тут он увидел одиноко стоящее дерево. Кастиэля не было, и словно земля из-под ног ушла.  
\- Кас! – крикнул Дин, заранее понимая, что не услышит ответа.  
Ночной лес жил своей жизнью, и ничто не нарушало ее размеренного ритма. Дин прошелся по ближайшим тропинкам, позвал еще несколько раз и вернулся к дубу.  
Почему он рассчитывал, что Кастиэль останется здесь? Из-за его больной ноги? Но может, она не так сильно и болела. Или болела, но желание избавиться от наглого спутника, навязавшего ему свою волю, было сильнее. И вообще – почему Дин вообразил, что только он может ему помочь? Конечно, на дне кратера, когда Кастиэль был напуган и растерян, ему было легко внушить, что Дин его единственный выход, но господи боже, он ведь путеводная звезда! Он может найти все что угодно, стоит ему только захотеть. И если процесс немного осложняется тем, что он не на небесах, а на земле, это не значит, что он совершенно беспомощен. Наверняка он и сам осознал это и ушел.  
Дин опустился на землю у дерева. И надо же было еще и вести себя с ним, как последняя задница. Совсем не удивительно, что Кас не захотел иметь с ним дело. Дин развернул пакет, который добыл в маленьком селении неподалеку. Денег, которые мама оставила в ларце вместе со свечами, хватило на два больших ломтя хлеба, молоко, а на остаток он взял для Каса засахаренные фрукты, удивить его хотел, какие на земле вкусности бывают.  
Без всякого аппетита сжевал свой хлеб, хотя по дороге сюда у него уже живот начинало от голода сводить. Запил молоком, но фрукты все же оставил. Он посмотрел на небо. Вечерней звезды и правда не было на своем месте, и Дин подумал, что если Кастиэль еще не вернулся на небо, значит, у него еще есть шанс найти его. А потом он уснул.

***  
Продвигаться без карты, вслепую, было гораздо тяжелее. Сначала Азазель сверялся с рунами, но они все время показывали, что звезда рядом, хотя это не могло быть правдой. Где рядом, если вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простирались желтые лютиковые поля? Он остановил колесницу у развилки. Дорога расходилась в три стороны, а никакого указателя и в помине не было. Азазель достал увядшую карту. Восстановить ее по-прежнему было нечем. Он еще пару раз подкинул руны, но они продолжали настаивать на этом месте.  
Он обернулся. Ночью призраки были виднее. Сейчас они столпились у колесницы. Что ж, он не мог навредить карте еще больше, значит, можно было позволить себе еще одно колдовство. Азазель выбрал Джейка. Остальные сочувственно посмотрели на брата.  
Мертвые знают куда больше живых. Вселенная доверяет им много своих тайн. Ведь больше ей не с кем поделиться, а мертвые не могут никому рассказать. Только если не применить некромантию. А поживя с Азазелем, все призраки уже на собственной эфемерной шкуре изучили, как оно бывает, когда темное заклинание насильно вытаскивает из тебя доверенную тайну.  
Азазель начертил вокруг него круг и пробормотал заклятие некромантии. Джейк раскинул руки, будто его привязали к невидимым столбам. Его силуэт стал ярче, и теперь Азазель мог различить даже черты лица своего мертвого сына.  
\- Ну и где мне искать мою звездочку? – и Азазель по локоть погрузил руку в призрачную грудь Джейка.  
Все призраки синхронно вздрогнули. А Джейк запрокинул голову. Когда он заговорил, для живых это было похоже на шепот, который издалека доносит ветер или на слабый шорох листвы.  
\- Он едет сюда. На единороге. Он в пути уже несколько часов, ему больно, и он устал. Еле светит.  
\- Сюда говоришь, едет?  
Призрак кивнул, и Азазель прервал заклинание. Джейк моментально очутился среди своих, снова превратившись в расплывчатое пятно. Азазель прищурился. Он был немного блеклым на фоне остальных. Ну да ничего, оправится.  
Азазель вернулся к колеснице и присел на корточки перед козлами.  
\- Ну что, - обратился он к ним, - сейчас мы немного повеселимся. Я сделаю вас людьми, но смотрите, чтобы никаких лишних писков.  
Он шепнул каждому из них Слово Изменчивости, и вместо козлов перед ним тотчас возникли Эд и Гарри, такими, какими он встретил их в доме на лесной опушке. Только теперь на их лицах застыло одно и то же ошарашенное испуганное выражение. Но это было только на пользу. Только вот надо было кое-что поменять, чтобы придать затее достоверности. Азазель подмигнул им, и еще одно небольшое колдовство струйками зеленого пламени пробежалось по парням, меняя их формы. И вот перед ним уже стоят две женщины. Одна толстушка в ночном чепце и переднике и девчонка помоложе в рабочем платье. Обе, как по команде опустили глаза себе на декольте. Тут Азазель неплохо постарался, так что он позволил им пару секунд полюбоваться на плод своей фантазии, а затем шагнул к колеснице.  
С ней одного Слова было уже мало. Он протянул к ней руки, и тотчас колесницу окутал иссиня-черный дым, он поднялся до небес, а когда улегся все трое стояли у фасада небольшой симпатичной таверны с черепичной крышей и вьюнками, разросшимися на окнах. У самой дороги вырос столб с вывеской, на которой была изображена колесница. Вывеска со скрипом покачивалась на ветру, становившимся все сильнее. Азазель посмотрел вверх. На небе собирались тучи.  
\- Пошли в дом, - скомандовал он женщинам, и они послушно поплелись за ним.  
Внутри оказался очень уютный просторный холл, разделенный ширмой на две части. Ярко светили свечи в искусно вырезанной из оленьих рогов люстре, дощатый пол был начисто выскоблен, стены украшены вышитыми ковриками. Лестница с резными перилами уводила на второй этаж. В одной части холла стояли два стола, за которыми постояльцы могли обедать, в другой расположились скамейки для отдыха, большая жестяная ванна, а главное – очаг, в котором весело потрескивал огонь.  
\- Ита-ак, - протянул Азазель, осматривая театр дальнейших действий. – Я хозяин этой таверны. Ты, - он ткнул в Эда, превратившегося в толстушку, - моя жена по совместительству кухарка, а ты, - он повернулся к Гарри, – наша дочь, служанка и горничная. А теперь за работу, девочки, наш почетный гость скоро будет здесь.  
Вдалеке послышались первые раскаты грома.

***  
Дин спал совсем не долго, ему приснился кошмар, в котором страшные всадники разъезжали по стране, на их пальцах горели кольца, а он смотрел на них, и не знал, что предпринять. И вдруг кто-то отчетливо позвал его.  
\- Дин!  
Странный звенящий голос раздался прямо у него в голове. Но это уже был не сон. И пока Дин колебался на тонкой границе сновидения и реальности, голос неожиданно возник снова.  
\- Дин! Ты должен помочь Кастиэлю! Он в страшной опасности. В Стеллхольде звезды обречены на погибель. Пятьсот лет назад наша сестра Анна упала в этой стране. Ее нашли темные маги. Сначала они заботились о ней, но когда она снова засияла, они выпили ее кровь, чтобы увеличить свою силу, а потом живьем вырезали ее сердце и превратили его в камень, дарующий власть. Кастиэля тоже будут искать, чтобы убить и использовать во зло. Ты должен спешить. За несколько миль отсюда стоит таверна. Это гиблое место, и именно туда направляется Кастиэль. Из леса его увез единорог, но он не сможет защитить его от магии колдуна. К дороге приближается карета, сядь в нее во что бы то ни стало! Ты должен спешить! Проснись же! Спаси его, спаси нашего брата, Дин!  
Дин вынырнул из сна, хватая ртом воздух. Небо практически полностью было затянуто тучами, и только в нескольких оставшихся прорехах тревожно мерцали звезды. Их звенящие голоса до сих пор звучали у него в ушах. Дин подскочил и бросился прямо через кусты и деревья. Выскочил на лесную дорогу ровно в тот момент, когда черная карета уже проезжала по ней. Дин припустился следом и даже смог уцепиться за поручень, когда возница вдруг натянул поводья, и карета начала останавливаться.  
Дин отпустил поручни, бросился к козлам, чтобы попросить взять его, но тут возница спрыгнул на землю. Одет он был совсем не как кучер, его черный камзол смотрелся слишком изысканно для такой дороги. Впрочем, его одежда сейчас была меньшей из забот, потому что мужчина держал перед собой большой, устрашающего вида кинжал. Мужчина был значительно ниже Дина, но было видно, что разница в росте, силе, или возрасте не пугала его, и он бы без страха бросился на противника. И действительно, в следующую секунду нехорошо ухмыляясь одной стороной рта, мужчина шагнул к Дину  
\- Э-эй, погоди, - Дин отступил назад и быстро заговорил: - Мне нужна помощь, вы едете в нужную мне сторону, вот я и подумал, может, подбросите?  
Возница, кажется, совсем не слушал, что он ему говорит.  
\- Ты не посланец Лилит, - сказал он задумчиво. Нож он при этом все еще держал перед собой. – Тогда кто ты?  
\- Меня зовут Дин, я ищу друга, мне нужно срочно его догнать. Помогите мне, а я помогу вам.  
\- И чем же ты мне поможешь?  
Дин пожал плечами.  
\- Смотря, что вам нужно.  
Мужчина задумчиво осмотрел его и неожиданно полностью расслабился, Убрал нож, хитро улыбнулся, превратившись из готового к сражению солдата в высокосветского франта.  
\- Меня зовут Кроули. – Он удивленно посмотрел на протянутую Дином руку, но пожимать не стал. – Интересный у тебя кулон.  
\- Отец подарил.  
\- Вот что, помощь мне не нужна, но я подвезу тебя, если ты мне его отдашь.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Дин.  
\- Сильная защитная магия, - пояснил Кроули. – Мне сейчас не помешает.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Дин. – Отдам, когда доберемся до места.  
Кроули вдруг сделал очень странную вещь, он достал из кармана маленькие каменные пластинки с вырезанными на них знаками и несколько раз подкинул в воздух. Подкинет, поймает, а потом долго рассматривает у себя на ладони. Дин не понимал, что это значит, но, в конце концов, Кроули удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Ну что ж, ты не собираешься меня обманывать, стало быть, сделка честная. – Он спрятал руны в карман и забрался обратно за козлы. - Садись.  
Так они продолжили путь вместе.

 

***  
Когда единорог привез Кастиэля к маленькой таверне, на улице уже вовсю хлестал проливной дождь. Неба за тучами было совершенно не видно, плащ Кастиэля давно промок до нитки, оттягивая ему плечи вниз. Он уже сто раз успел и пожалеть о том, что ушел из леса, не дождавшись Дина, и передумать обратно, потому что совершенно не был уверен, что Дин вернется к нему и вообще станет помогать.  
На фоне таких невеселых мыслей таверна с приветливо светящимися окошками показалась ему настоящим чудом. Он тут пока ни одного человека не встретил, кроме Дина. И тут вдруг в чистом поле, где куда ни глянь лишь бескрайние луга, стоит человеческое жилье. Единорог подошел прямо к крыльцу и снова опустился на одно колено, чтобы Кастиэль смог слезть с него.  
Дверь отворилась после первого же стука. В дверях стоял мужчина со светильником в руках. Он поднес его ближе к Кастиэлю, и прямо таки переменился в лице.  
\- Ух ничего себе! – не церемонясь, он втащил опешившего Кастиэля на порог. - Как вас угораздило выехать верхом в такую погоду?  
\- Было ясно, - попытался улыбнуться Кастиэль. Но все же от холода у него все еще зуб на зуб не попадал.  
\- Сейчас мы вас согреем, - пообещал хозяин. – И о лошадке вашей позаботимся.  
Азазель обернулся, посмотреть на единорога. Тот тревожно переступал с ноги на ногу и дико косился на колдуна. Азазель мог его понять, он тоже чувствовал невольное беспокойство от присутствия столь благородного животного. Говорили, что единороги созданы из света звезд и посланы на землю, чтобы охранять их. Но все же пока беспокоиться было рано, да и не стоило привлекать внимание гостя. Он кивнул Эду, чтобы тот отвел единорога в конюшню, а сам приобняв Кастиэля за плечи увлек его внутрь таверны.  
Им навстречу вышла девушка. Кастиэлю она показалась странной, молчаливая какая-то и будто не в себе. «Люди спят ночью, - быстро напомнил он себе, - может быть и эта женщина спала». Ему было неловко беспокоить этих милых людей. Но долгожданное тепло уже обняло его уютным коконом, а хозяин продолжал суетиться вокруг него. Помог снять тяжелый промокший плащ и прилипавшую к телу рубашку, усадил на табурет поближе к огню.  
\- Сейчас сделаем вам ванну, - объявил он. - Самое надежное средство, чтобы согреться.  
Девушка поднесла Кастиэлю поднос с целой горой маленьких пирожков. Кастиэль удивленно перевел взгляд с девушки на поднос и обратно. Она молчала.  
\- Ну что же вы, - сказал хозяин, помешивая воду в пузатом котле. – Съешьте что-нибудь. У моей жены превосходная стряпня.  
\- Спасибо, я не голоден, - заверил его Кастиэль.  
\- Не голоден? – с улыбкой переспросил хозяин. – Так от чего же у вас так в животе урчит?  
Кастиэль удивленно прижал ладони к животу. Так это сосущее чувство внутри и есть голод? Он чуть было не расстроился. Дома, на небе, он пил вселенскую тьму, которая была повсюду, и никогда не чувствовал себя голодным. А здесь этого значит недостаточно… Это еще раз напомнило ему, о падении.  
Служанка все еще стояла рядом, и чтобы не обижать ее, Кастиэль механически взял с подноса пирожок. И это действительно было восхитительно. Мало того, что противное ощущение внутри моментально начало отступать, так еще и вкусно!  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Кастиэль и взял у служанки поднос.  
Азазель смотрел на звезду почти с благодарностью. Все оказалось не так уж сложно. Парень заставил его побегать, но других сложностей не доставил. Пока Кастиэль увлеченно ел, он украдкой достал из кармана заготовленный флакон и влил его в воду. Немного целебного зелья не повредит, а то он вроде даже хромал, когда вошел.  
\- Сделал ванну погорячее, - сказал Азазель, забирая из рук Кастиэля пустой поднос и помогая снять оставшуюся одежду.  
Кастиэль осторожно опустился в ванну. Это было так хорошо! Он поверить не мог, что еще полчаса назад ехал под проливным дождем, замерзая от промозглого ветра. Через каких-то десять минут горячая вода с травами совершенно разморила его.  
Азазель присел на бортик ванны.  
\- Ну как самочувствие? – поинтересовался он.  
Кастиэль открыл глаза.  
\- Гораздо лучше, спасибо.  
\- Вам нравится, как пахнут эти травы?  
\- О да, да, они очень успокаивают.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
У его звезды посветлели глаза, а кожа уже начинала потихоньку лучиться. Сияние было еще совсем слабым, скорее лишь загадочный ореол, но его уже нельзя было спутать ни с чем иным. Азазель постарался спрятать довольную ухмылку. Сердце сияющей звезды можно превратить в камень такой силы, что у Лилит не останется даже шанса сохранить трон. А с его кровью, он будет править вечно. Ну а пока его сердце еще на месте, Азазель мог даже получить небольшой бонус. И кто знает, возможно он мог заставить эту звездочку светиться еще ярче.  
\- Не очень горячо? – Азазель опустил руку в воду, якобы для того, чтобы проверить температуру и как бы невзначай коснулся щиколотки Кастиэля. – Ох, простите!  
Он тут же отдернул руку и засмеялся, будто произошло нечто забавное.  
Кастиэль заулыбался в ответ.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал он, снова блаженно прикрывая глаза, - вода замечательная. Я не думал, что может быть так хорошо.  
\- О, может быть куда лучше, - сказал Азазель. – Вы еще не пробовали мой фирменный массаж.  
Кастиэль с любопытством открыл глаза.  
\- Что это?  
\- О, я покажу вам. Вставайте?  
Он подал Кастиэлю руку, помогая подняться из ванны. Сам набросил ему на плечи махровый халат.  
\- Пройдемте наверх, - он положил руку на плечо Кастиэлю, направляя его, чтобы он не вздумал заглянуть куда-нибудь еще, кроме приготовленного для него гнездышка. По сути, кроме этой комнаты, никаких других на втором этаже и не было, одна бутафория. Не стоило озадачивать ею звезду.  
\- Вы уже не хромаете, - заметил он, подводя Кастиэля к постели.  
\- Действительно, - удивился тот.  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу.  
Азазель разбирал постель, глядя на него через плечо.  
\- Ложитесь на спину.  
Кастиэль все еще довольный отсутствием боли в лодыжке вытянулся на простынях.  
\- Ну так, массаж? – уточнил Азазель.  
Он сел у Кастиэля в ногах и немного раздвинул полы халата снова касаясь его колена, теперь уже явно намеренно. Но выше пока подниматься не стал, наоборот, скользнул ниже по икрам и обхватил за щиколотки.  
\- Знаете ли как чувствительны наши ступни? – Азазель взял в руки одну ногу Кастиэля, кладя ее себе на колено и начиная разминать большими пальцами. – Вы не сморите, что я простой трактирщик, раньше я много путешествовал, и у меня была возможность хорошо изучить эту науку.  
Он осторожно нажал пальцами на ступню.  
\- Ох! – выдохнул Кастиэль. – И правда приятно.  
\- Еще бы!  
Азазель продолжил разминать его ступню, наблюдая, как сияние звезды становится сильнее и ровнее. Если так пойдет дальше, то уже скоро он будет полностью готов. Азазель специально спрятал нож под этой кроватью. Не помня себя от восторга и предвкушения, колдун и не слышал, как к порогу таверны подъехала карета.

***  
Кроули уже добрых минут десять долбил в дверь, звонил в дверной колокольчик, звал, но никто им до сих пор не открыл. Перспектива сытного ужина и нормальной постели, которая так грела по дороге, как-то померкла. Несмотря на тепло светившиеся окошки, было похоже, что они могут остаться без ночлега.  
\- Я поставлю лошадей! – крикнул Дин Кроули.  
Тот продолжал бушевать на пороге таверны и не обратил на него внимания.  
Дин распряг взмыленных животных, которых последние несколько миль Кроули гнал просто нещадно, и не спеша повел их в конюшню. Самый последний денник был уже занят. То ли там стояла хозяйская лошадь, то ли в таверне уже был постоялец. Дин не стал туда заглядывать, он задал своим лошадям корма и уселся прямо на сено, у стенки. В случае чего он удовлетворился бы и ночевкой здесь, все не под проливным дождем торчать. Да и какая разница, где отдыхать, если он полностью погружен в тревожные мысли о Кастиэле?  
Дин знал, нутром чувствовал, что он на правильном пути, но к сожалению кроме этого интуитивного ощущения ничего конкретного сказать не мог. И если вдруг единорог повез Кастиэля в другую сторону, свернул с главной дороги на какую-нибудь незначительную тропинку, Дин может опоздать с помощью.

***  
Кроули уже реально приготовился вынести дверь заклинанием, когда вдруг замок щелкнул, и ему отворила худощавая служанка. Вид у нее был какой-то перепуганный.  
\- Ну наконец-то, дорогуша, - сказал Кроули. – Вы тут заставили нас до нитки промокнуть.  
Кроули деловито прошел мимо нее внутрь, окидывая взглядом внутреннее убранство. Ничего особенного, но сейчас ему многого и не требовалось.  
\- Принесите-ка мне горячего грога и что-нибудь поесть…  
Кроули обернулся, чтобы дать девчонке еще пару указаний, но ее и след простыл. Он покачал головой. Ну что за люди. Можно подумать в такой глуши у них часто бывают постояльцы. Но может быть она пошла разбудить хозяев? Или хотя бы кухарку?  
Кроули принялся расхаживать по залу.  
Нужно было хорошенько выспаться и продумать план действий. Стоило раздобыть предсказания понадежней рун, а главное спрятаться от убийц, которых пошлет к нему Лилит, как только истечет отпущенное ею время на поиски. Но тут он большие надежды возлагал на кулон этого парня, Дина. Очень кстати он попался на его пути. Во время поездки Кроули понял, что его спутник совершенно не понимает, какое сокровище висит у него на шее. Даже странно. Нечасто же встретишь защитную магию такой силы.  
Наконец вернулась девчонка. Принесла воду, вино и похожий на подошву кусок мяса. Сохраняя угрюмый вид, поставила перед Кроули кубок. Будь они ближе к столице, колдун уже хлопнул бы дверью и направился на другой двор, наслав на этот небольшой пожар, но здесь привередничать особо не приходилось. Он сел за стол.

***  
Звезда сияла. Азазелю казалось, что нежные лучики, исходившие от кожи Кастиэля, уже усиливают его колдовские способности, хотя он прекрасно знал, что само по себе сияние звезды бесполезно. Кастиэль прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь массажем ступней и икр. И именно в тот момент, когда Азазель решил, что пора передвинуться повыше, в дверях нарисовался его перевертыш. Кажется, это был Эд... Хотя может и Гарри. Он не помнил точно, кого из них в кого превратил.  
\- Сэр, - низким голосом прохрипел он.  
Азазель обернулся, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не уничтожить гада прямо на месте.  
\- Там внизу новые постояльцы, - сообщила горничная.  
Кастиэль удивленно распахнул глаза. И даже сделал попытку приподняться на локтях.  
Азазель тронул его за колено.  
\- Не пугайтесь, у нее в сырую погоду всегда с горлом проблемы. Попробуйте поспать, а я скоро вернусь.  
\- Попробую, - пообещал Кастиэль, снова опускаясь на подушки.  
Азазель вышел из комнаты и осторожно посмотрел с балкона второго этажа вниз.  
Сидящий за столом человек уплетал мясо, часто прихлебывая вино из кубка. Азазель пожалел, что не отравил все оставшееся вино. Тогда ему не пришлось бы отвлекаться, даже если бы сюда целая толпа заехала.  
Он вытащил нож, заготовленный для звезды, и начал осторожно спускаться по лестнице.

***  
Кастиэлю очень быстро наскучило просто лежать. Несмотря на массаж, сон к нему не шел. Была ночь, самое время для бодрствования, и днем он как-никак выспался в лесу, хоть листья и не были самой мягкой постелью. К тому же, теперь, когда его нога чудесным образом перестала болеть, настроение тоже стало намного лучше.  
«Почему бы не спуститься вниз?» - подумал он. Если в таверне новый посетитель, может с ним удастся поговорить, разузнать, где достать свечу.  
Кастиэль поднялся с постели и увидел свою одежду, сложенную стопкой у камина. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-то приносил ее, тем не менее, его скудный наряд был высушен и выглажен. Камень тоже оказался на месте. Ему не очень хотелось переодеваться сейчас, но просто чтобы не показываться перед посторонними в таком виде, он накинул свой плащ, а камень положил в карман халата.

***  
Дин почти задремал, когда вдруг из запертого денника раздался тихий стук, будто конь бил копытом о землю. Тук-тук-тук, пауза, тук-тук-тук. Это не походило на простое баловство из-за нечего делать. Больше было похоже, что он какой-то сигнал подает. Сон слетел мгновенно. Много странного Дин уже повидал в этой стране, так что разумная лошадь его не слишком удивила, просто было очень любопытно.  
Дин подошел к деннику, ключ от него висел тут же, на гвоздике. Наверное, не хорошо было тревожить чужое животное. Но конь все еще продолжал осторожно бить копытом – тук-тук-тук, - будто настаивая на своем.  
Дин распахнул дверцы денника. Там был вовсе не конь. Единорог. Увидев Дина, он всхрапнул, поднялся на дыбы, и Дин отшатнулся, испугавшись, что он сейчас ударит его копытами. Но единорог выбежал из денника, и косясь на Дина принялся кивать, указывая рогом на таверну.  
У Дина сердце ухнуло.  
\- Это ты увез Каса?! Он здесь?! Про эту таверну звезды говорили?!  
Единорог кивнул снова, и Дин, не теряя ни секунды, бросился к выходу.

***  
Кастиэль спустился в зал как раз в тот момент, когда Азазель, неслышно подкравшись к Кроули, запрокинул ему голову за волосы и одним движением рассек ему горло. На стол фонтаном брызнула черная кровь.  
\- Хм, колдун. Надо же, - пробормотал Азазель.  
А Кастиэль, увидев это вероломное убийство, хоть и сдержал крик, но споткнулся, упав на колени. Азазель мгновенно обернулся к нему.  
\- Я же попросил тебя оставаться в постели, - сказал он, сладко улыбаясь. – Хотя уже не важно, я все равно собирался кончать с тобой.  
И тут дверь таверны с грохотом распахнулась, и в зал ворвался Дин. Он тут же увидел Кастиэля.  
\- Дин!  
Радоваться было рано, но Кастиэлю все равно стало легче.  
Азазель неторопливо вытер лезвие о камзол Кроули и обернулся к своим женщинам-перевертышам.  
\- Взять его, - приказал он.  
Обе женщины, кажется сами были в ужасе от того, что в их руках оказались большие кухонные ножи, но тем не менее, они послушно двинулись на Дина. Они шли как сомнамбулы, и Дину вдруг подумалось, что может так и есть, и эти люди просто за себя не отвечают. Драться с такими, да еще и с женщинами, он не мог. Поэтому он скрутил неповоротливых дамочек при первой же попытке нападения и выставил их на улицу, закрыв дверь на засов. Они сразу же подняли вой и принялись скоблить ножами дверь с той стороны, вероятно надеясь проковырять в ней дырку.  
\- Кас, иди сюда, - позвал Дин.  
Азазель посмотрел на Кастиэля, перевел взгляд на Дина.  
\- Не так скоро, - сказал он и щелкнул пальцами.  
Труп Кроули вдруг встал. Азезль щелкнул снова. Труп взял со стола нож и, неуклюже расставив руки, поковылял к Дину. Его безжизненные глаза, темная рана на шее, из которой все еще струилась черная кровь, - этого всего уже было достаточно, чтобы остолбенеть от ужаса. Дин понимал, что придется драться, но не понимал как ему победить. Как можно справиться с тем, кто уже мертв? С тем, кому не страшны ни удары, ни раны. Но он решил, что все-таки попробует.  
А Азазель продолжал щелкать.  
Щелк.  
Кадавр сделал выпад, чуть не задев Дина. Тот в последний момент увернулся.  
Щелк.  
Еще один удар. И еще.  
Дин подпустил его совсем близко, и когда кадавр нанес очередной удар, он перехватил его руку и выхватил кинжал, висевший у Кроули в ножнах на поясе.  
На следующий выпад он ответил ударом, кинжал прошелся по руке бывшего колдуна, и вдруг кожа на порезе зашипела. Дин удивленно отпрянул. Оказывается, не такой уж простой нож Кроули носил с собой.  
Азазель тоже это заметил.  
\- Кинжал Силы, - задумчиво произнес он. – Ну, он тебе не поможет, парень, он хорош против живых, а мертвым он как укус комара.  
И очередным щелчком он послал кадавра в новую атаку.  
И тут на помощь Дину пришел единорог. Он влетел в окно в фонтане осколков, и склонив свою прекрасную голову ринулся вперед на кадавра. И как только его рог пронзил грудь трупа, Азазель сразу потерял власть над своей марионеткой. А Кроули больше не пытался дергаться, став неподвижным и тихим, как и полагается мертвецу.  
Все еще яростно всхрапывая, единорог обернулся к Азазелю. И пока тот отвлекся, Кастиэль кинулся к Дину. Тот схватил его за руки.  
\- Как ты?! – он оглядывал Кастиэля, пытаясь понять, не ранен ли он.  
\- Нормально, - закивал Кастиэль, - я в порядке.  
Раздалось жалобное ржание единорога. Дин с Касом спохватились. Вся задняя часть таверны была охвачена огнем, и там, в самом центре бушующего пламени, метался единорог. Перед пламенем, сложив руки на груди, стоял Азазель. Его глаза были желтыми, и вовсе не от отблесков огня. Он выглядел слишком спокойным, и это выглядело чертовски пугающе.  
Они бросились к разбитому окну, но проем тут же перегородило пламя. Дин попытался отпереть дверь, несмотря на то, что снаружи все еще царапали и стучали ножами женщины-сомнамбулы. Но неожиданно ручка раскалилась так сильно, что он опалил себе руку. Кастиэль дернул его назад, а в следующую секунду дверь вспыхнула тоже.  
Больше путей не было, и им оставалось только тесниться к стене, маленький участок которой по прихоти колдуна все еще не был охвачен огнем.  
Азазель, которого языки пламени даже не касались, со спокойной улыбкой наблюдал, как огонь загоняет их в тупик.  
Дин закрыл собой Кастиэля и поудобнее перехватил кинжал.  
\- Когда я говорил, что это хороший кинжал, я не имел в виду, что он тебе поможет против меня, - сообщил ему Азазель.  
Он перекинул из руки в руку собственный нож с уродливым кривым лезвием.  
Дин попытался отойти еще на шаг. Но дальше было некуда. Он так сильно прижимал собой Каса, что казалось, сейчас размажет его по стенке. Но Кастиэль не жаловался, только изо всех сил прижимался к Дину и дышал ему в спину, горячо и надрывно. Дин выставил перед собой кинжал.  
\- Ты думаешь, я с тобой драться буду? - Азазель посмотрел на свой нож. – Это не для тебя, это для того, чтобы вырезать сердце у моей сладкой звездочки.  
Дин почувствовал, как Кастиэль сжимает его плечи, почти до боли. Он протянул назад руку, поймал его запястье и сжал в ответ.  
\- Сияющая от умиротворения и счастья звезда гораздо полезнее трясущегося от страха осколка, - обратился Азазель к Кастиэлю. - Но твое сердце и без того может сослужить мне хорошую службу.  
Он посмотрел в глаза Дину.  
\- Прощай, защитничек.  
И он ударил в него заклинанием. Оно полыхнуло зеленым светом прямо перед глазами, и Дин прикрыл лицо рукавом. Но ничего не произошло. Поток пламени застыл перед ними, будто они были прикрыты невидимым щитом.  
А потом Дин вдруг почувствовал тепло на груди. Наверное, это было странно, ведь со всех сторон бушевал пожар, ему было жарко, пот ручьями катился по спине и лицу, но это нежное тепло слишком отличалось от агрессивного жара вокруг, на него нельзя было не обратить внимание. Он опустил глаза себе на грудь.  
Кулон-божок, который Дин уже привык воспринимать как само собой разумеющееся, открыл глаза. Вид у него был сонный и немного надменный. Непроницаемым взглядом медных глаз он взирал на Азазеля с ножом, на пожар вокруг, словно оценивал обстановку.  
\- Это… это же, - только и успел вымолвить по-настоящему ошарашенный Азазель.  
А потом Дина с прижимавшимся к нему Кастиэлем окутал тонкий кокон мягкого света, и в следующее мгновенье они исчезли.  
У Азазеля помимо его воли отвисла челюсть. Этого просто не могло быть! Никогда!  
Рыча от бессильной ярости, он воткнул свой нож в стену таверны.

 

Глава третья.

Волшебный кулон забросил Дина с Кастиэлем на самую вершину скалистой горы, покрытой коркой льда. Минуту они смотрели друг на друга, раскрыв рты, а потом Дин сорвал с шеи кулон. Божок снова безмятежно спал.  
\- Он нас спас, - сказал Кастиэль, осторожно трогая его пальцем.  
Не долго думая, Дин повесил кулон Кастиэлю на шею.  
\- Вот, дай слово, что ни за что не будешь его снимать.  
У Каса расширились глаза.  
\- Да ты что?! Это слишком...  
\- Это не подарок, Кас, - остановил его Дин. - Этот... не знаю, кто уж он там, хотел вырезать твое сердце и похоже, что амулет единственный способ защититься.  
\- А как же ты?  
\- Сам по себе я ведь ему не нужен. Но на всякий случай буду держаться поближе к тебе, если ты не против, - Дин усмехнулся. Однако обратить все в шутку у него не получилось.  
Кастиэль смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. Дин уже видел его раздраженным, испуганным, удивленным, но он никогда не был столь серьезен. Он решил отвлечь его чем-нибудь и огляделся вокруг.  
Кулон был хороший, замечательно сработал, но закинул их буквально к черту на рога. Вокруг стоял густой неподвижный туман, и ничего не видно уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Под ногами клубились темные облака, не давая даже разглядеть землю, на которой они стояли. Они попробовали пойти вперед, но ноги скользили по обледеневшим камням, и вдобавок Кастиэль тут же напоролся босой пяткой на острый выступ. Хорошо еще, что сильно не поранился.  
\- Давай подождем, - предложил Дин. – Мы сейчас над грозой, рано или поздно она кончится, тучи уйдут, и тогда будет видно дорогу.  
Он постелил свою куртку на землю, и они сели прямо там, где стояли. Часа не прошло, как они чуть не сгорели, и вот снова вокруг промозглая сырость, и они даже не знали, насколько это затянется.  
\- Рука болит? – тихо спросил Кастиэль.  
Дин посмотрел на свою покрасневшую ладонь. Обжегся он довольно сильно. И боль словно ждала, когда о ней вспомнят, чтобы сразу же вцепиться своими железными зубами.  
\- Давай я перевяжу.  
Кастиэль оторвал широкую полоску от своего серебристого плаща и осторожно взял Дина за предплечье. Ткань была гладкой и холодной, но после первого же соприкосновения с обожженной кожей, стала казаться наждачной бумагой. Дин сцепил зубы, чтобы не зашипеть от боли, и позволил Касу заматывать его руку дальше. Чтобы немного отвлечься, он стал разглядывать его сосредоточенное лицо.  
\- Я никогда не представлял себе, как выглядит настоящая путеводная звезда.  
\- Да? - Кастиэль сосредоточенно сдвинул брови.  
\- То есть, я думал, найду булыжник, и он будет светиться, когда «горячо» и затухать, когда «холодно».  
\- Хм?..  
\- Игра есть такая, - пояснил Дин.  
Кастиэль закрепил повязку и внимательно осмотрел свою работу. Не очень хорошо, но хоть что-то. Наконец, он поднял глаза на Дина.  
\- Я не против, чтобы ты держался поближе, - произнес он, двумя пальцами касаясь кулона на своей груди.  
Дин не нашелся с ответом, только молча кивнул, и они стали смотреть на тучи. Те все еще поливали земли Стеллхольда, а прямо перед глазами уже начинал светлеть небосклон, возвещая приход нового дня.

***  
Лилит прибыла к сгоревшей таверне рано. Для этого пришлось встать еще до рассвета, но вести того стоили. Ее слуги уже заполонили луг и теперь копошились как муравьи, изучая следы пожара. Странное дело, но после него не осталось ни обломков, ни обгоревших вещей, ни торчащих из земли остовов дома, только большой участок черной выжженной земли. Посреди него лицом вниз лежал Кроули.  
Двумя часами раньше, за несколько миль отсюда, были найдены солдаты Особого королевского отряда, посланные вместе с ним на поиски камня. Как только Лилит донесли об их убийстве, все ее подозрения в предательстве Кроули превратились в уверенность. Она даже не слишком удивилась. Уж больно он был прытким, от таких всегда стоит ждать подвоха.  
Высоко подняв подол длинного белого платья, она подошла к Кроули и ткнула его в бок носком туфли. Тело уже успело окоченеть. Черная кровь вообще быстро остывала.  
\- Переверните его, - приказала она слугам.  
Несколько человек проворно исполнили ее волю.  
Лилит присела рядом и внимательно осмотрела рану на горле бывшего слуги, провела по ее краю, а потом засунула палец в рот. Она долго смаковала вкус мертвой крови, пока наконец ее лицо не озарилось прозрением.  
\- Не простой нож тебя убил, - обратилась она к трупу.  
\- Солдаты были убиты кинжалом Силы, - осторожно подсказал один из солдат.  
\- Нет-нет, - Лилит замотала головой. - Не кинжал Силы. Гораздо мощнее. Что же тут произошло?  
Она уже хотела приказать, чтобы принесли ее ритуальный алтарь и пару селезней, чтобы вызнать по их внутренностям о прошлом, но тут со стороны дороги раздался крик.  
\- Ваше величество! Тут кто-то есть! – кричал солдат, осматривавший дальний участок.  
Он и трое его товарищей уже выуживали из-под разломанной колесницы двух растрепанных парней.  
Их подвели к Лилит.  
\- Вы кто такие? – спросила она.  
Они боялись смотреть на нее, говорили запинаясь.  
\- Нас сюда привез колдун.  
\- Страшный колдун, - подхватил второй.  
\- Никогда бы с ним не встречаться.  
\- Он построил здесь волшебную таверну.  
\- Для одного гостя.  
\- Да, для одного, он был здесь, колдун говорил, что он – звезда.  
\- Он хотел вырезать его сердце...  
Взмахом руки Лилит остановила этот поток признаний.  
\- Звезда?.. – она улыбнулась.  
Она даже и надеяться не могла на такие добрые вести. Иметь свою собственную звезду… Если вырезать у нее сердце и сковать свой собственный рубин, подлинный, ее власть не сможет оспорить никто. А когда она выпьет ее кровь, она обретет бессмертие, и королевство будет принадлежать ей по праву вечно.  
\- Они едут с нами, - бросила она слугам, махнув на незадачливых мальчишек.

 

***  
Рассвет, постепенно разливавшийся над бесконечной долиной из пушистых облаков, был определенно запоминающимся зрелищем. Одна беда, Дин с Кастиэлем так замерзли, что никакая красота уже не могла заставить их забыть об этом.  
\- Р-разве ты можешь замерзнуть? - стуча зубами спросил Дин. - Я д-думал, у вас т-там на небе еще ход-дней.  
\- Угу, - буркнул Кастиэль, изо всех сил растирая руками плечи. - Но там и я был другим.  
Когда солнце поднялось повыше, Кастиэль протянул к нему руки, ловя ладонями лучи. Но они совсем не согревали, только дразнили призраком тепла, который тут же изгонялся злым горным ветром. Зато лучи рассеяли тучи. Постепенно-постепенно, словно уговаривая облака пустить их на землю, лучи нашли одну прореху, а потом еще, и в конце концов облака решили уступить.  
Перед ними открылся вид на изумрудный залив, окаймленный скалами. Дин с Кастиэлем посмотрели вниз, и у обоих перехватило дыхание.  
\- Смотри, - вдруг сказал Кастиэль. - Там кто-то живет.  
Он указал на большой пологий выступ немного ниже и правее от них.  
На самом деле было невероятно, что кто-то выбрал себе жилище на такой верхотуре. Конечно, на той высоте льда уже не было, и скалы были покрыты горными соснами, но уголок все равно выглядел мало пригодным для жизни.  
\- Спустимся? - предложил Кастиэль.  
\- Не доверяю я одиноким домам, - проворчал Дин.  
\- Выбора-то нет.  
Он был прав, конечно, да и невозможно было тут больше оставаться, иначе они рисковали превратиться в ледяные статуи уже к обеду.  
\- Ладно. Давай попробуем зайти.  
Он протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но Кастиэль неожиданно легко встал сам.  
\- Нога больше не болит, - сказал он. – В том доме перестала.  
\- Наверняка колдовство, - Дин помрачнел.  
Спускаться до дома оказалось дольше, чем они думали. К нему даже никаких тропинок не вело, поэтому приходилось цепляться за камни, а ниже за тонкие деревца, непонятно каким образом выросшие здесь.  
Они отвлекались от холода и трудностей дороги, строя предположения, кто же все-таки живет в доме. Какой-нибудь отшельник? Украденная принцесса? А может он вообще стоит пустой.  
По правде сказать, последний вариант Дина устраивал больше всего. Но это было не так. Дом не просто не был заброшенным, вблизи он оказался еще и укрепленным, как следует, а на заднем дворе вовсю работала коптилка, которую они не заметили, потому что ветер относил дым вместе с запахами в противоположную сторону.  
Они не сразу решились постучать. Все же происшествие в столь же одинокой таверне было еще слишком свежо в памяти. Но потом они увидели, как на крыльцо вышла женщина. Высокая, молодая, одетая так броско, что на этих суровых скалах она казалась диковинным цветком. Она постучала ногтем по барометру, висевшему у двери, сверилась с флюгером в виде черной кошки, и снова скрылась в доме.  
Дин с Касом переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами. Дама выглядела деловой, но не опасной.  
Дверь хозяйка открыла моментально, словно стояла под ней, поджидая их.  
Вблизи она оказалась довольно привлекательной и не такой уж дружелюбной. Глаза ее излучали холодное любопытство. Все, кто был с ней знаком, хорошо знали этот цепкий взгляд, ведь Белла с Изумрудного утеса была торговкой, самым крупным продавцом запрещенных предметов магических и немагических свойств на всем побережье. К тому же успешно промышляла контрабандой. Любой человек в Стеллхольде сказал бы, что с ней нужно держаться настороже, но Дин с Кастиэлем оба были здесь пришельцами, поэтому и не знали этого по-настоящему важного факта.  
\- Добрый день, леди, - Дин широко улыбнулся. – Мы хотели попросить у вас помощи, мы тут случайно оказались...  
\- Случайно? – переспросила Белла. – В жизни такой глупости не слышала. Как можно оказаться здесь, - она развела руками, - случайно?  
\- Нас волшебный кулон перенес, - простодушно ответил Кастиэль.  
Дин зыркнул на него, жалея, что не может дать ему пинка. Ох как не следовало этого говорить. Он это сразу понял по жадному блеску, загоревшемуся в глазах женщины.  
Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы вежливо извиниться и уйти. Они же добрались сюда с вершины по крайне сложному пути, стало быть, могли спуститься и дальше. Но женщина вдруг отступила назад, пропуская из в дом.  
\- Заходите, - резко бросила она.  
Внутреннее убранство дома не оставляло ни малейшей сомнений в профессии его хозяйки. По стенам были развешаны шкуры зверей, два больших прямоугольных стола были завалены-заставлены различным товаром — золотая и серебряная посуда, закупоренные бутылки с заплесневевшими этикетками, открытые шкатулки с не ограненными камнями, тут же валялись связки птичьих лап и засушенных лягушек. Даже череп был, почти человеческий только с третьей глазницей во лбу. Просто миниатюрная версия Ярмарки у Перекрестка. Только знатоки углядели бы в этой хаотичной свалке предметы куда более причудливые и даже опасные. Впрочем, хоть Дин и не был знатоком, увидев набор странных ножей, больше похожих на осколки большого зеркала, сразу понял, почему эта лавка расположена в таком труднодоступном месте.  
В углу, на куче цветастого тряпья спал темнокожий парень, спал крепко, но рука его тем не менее сжимала рукоять кинжала, закрепленного на поясе. У его ног лежали собаки. То есть Дин сначала подумал, что это три собаки, но когда они проснулись, стало понятно, что собака то одна, вот только головы у нее три. Зверюга недобро воззрилась на посетителей, всеми тремя парами глаз копируя взгляд, которым их встретила его хозяйка.  
\- Настоящий цербер? – прошептал Кастиэль. – Я уже несколько сотен лет не видел их на земле.  
Дин их вообще сказками считал.  
\- Желаете купить? - пропела Белла. - Он весьма полезен в хозяйстве. Ничто от него не укроется. Могу даже поменять.  
Она выразительно посмотрела на кулон, висящий на груди Кастиэля.  
Теперь ее голос звучал гораздо мягче, да и смотрела она не так агрессивно, хотя Дину было спокойнее, когда она была не рада их видеть.  
\- Мы не меняемся, - сказал он тоном, не допускающим других вариантов.  
Женщина помрачнела.  
\- И чем же вы собираетесь расплачиваться за помощь? – поинтересовалась она.  
\- Вы же не знаете, что нам нужно.  
\- Я впустила вас в дом. Насколько понимаю, это крыша над головой.  
\- Это не считается, - пораженно сказал Кастиэль.  
\- На горе, от которой до любого человеческого жилья много миль непроходимого леса? О поверь, малыш, считается.  
Цербер в углу на всякий случай поднялся с лежанки. Когти у него были просто адские.  
\- Тебе нужно быть добрее, Белла, - раздался вдруг ехидный голос от входа.  
Все обернулись.  
\- Капитан Трикстер! – воскликнула хозяйка дома.  
В дверях стоял пират. Только это слово возникало при первом взгляде на него. Час от часу не легче, - подумалось Дину. Но он хотя бы отвлек от них Беллу.  
Капитан посторонился, и двое крепких парней втащили в дом увесистый бочонок с диковиной крышкой.  
\- Самые лучшие молнии для моей леди, - сказал он.  
Белла скептически оглядела бочонок.  
\- И сколько здесь?  
\- Сотня!  
\- Всего? – усмехнулась она.  
\- Зато каких! Свеженькие, только вчера отловили. За каждую можно выручить по золотому червонцу.  
Трикстер бросил на них любопытный взгляд.  
Бела потянула капитана за рукав.  
\- Вы в курсе последних слухов?  
\- Я не собираю сплетни, Белла.  
Ты недоверчиво усмехнулась.  
\- Ну как же! И оттого вы всегда успеваете везде первым.  
\- Это у меня талант такой, - словно извиняясь Трикстер развел руками,  
\- Да, но все-таки, если серьезно.  
\- Если серьезно, то я не понимаю, о чем ты толкуешь, Белла.  
\- Об упавшей звезде.  
Белла понизила голос до шепота, но Дин с Кастиэлем все равно услышали ее.  
\- Говорят, она упала пару дней назад, и все, кто хоть примерно представляет, насколько это ценная находка, уже вовсю ищут ее.  
\- Я, Белла, не гонюсь ни за бессмертием, ни за магией, ни за властью. Первое – это ужасно скучно, второе мне без надобности, а третье у меня и так есть. Понимаю, ты не веришь.  
\- Верю или нет, какая разница. Но если тебе удастся добыть ее для меня, проси все что захочешь, деньги, свои земли, новый корабль, - Белла покосилась на матросов у дверей, - может быть новую команду.  
Трикстер покачал головой.  
\- Давай-ка лучше займемся моими молниями.  
Белла подошла к бочонку, подцепила рычажок на крышке и слегка ослабила ее, в доме громыхнуло и резко запахло озоном.  
\- А! Ну как?! - весело воскликнул капитан.  
\- Отменно, - заметила Белла, хотя ее равнодушный тон не сочетался с оценкой. - Я дам тебе по флорину за каждую.  
\- Ты прелестная шутница, Белла, - рассмеялся Трикстер. - Оптом я такие молнии где угодно минимум по пятерке продам. Но только ради нашей давнишней дружбы отдам тебе вдвое дешевле, по два с половиной.  
Они принялись торговаться, отдаваясь этому процессу с истинной страстью. Дин отступил вглубь дома, потянув за собой Кастиэля. Пусть и некуда было бежать, но на улице хотя бы будет место для маневра, а там глядишь, вдруг добрый божок снова решит унести их куда-нибудь. Он поглядывал то на спорящих, то на цербера.  
\- Куда это вы собрались? - спросила Белла. Я еще с вами не закончила.  
\- Не злись так, милая, - сказал ей Трикстер, - а то морщинки появятся.  
Он бросил лукавый взгляд на Дина с Кастиэлем и неожиданно переменился в лице.  
\- Может, скажешь, чем они тебе так не угодили? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался он у Беллы.  
\- Не хотят платить за постой, - сурово бросила та.  
\- Да какой постой! – возмутился Дин. – Мы только хотели дорогу спросить!  
\- Ха! – Белла усмехнулась и указала на них пальцем, будто хотела показать, что в жизни не слышала большей чепухи.  
\- Ну ладно, - вдруг сказал Трикстер, - сторгуемся. Ты отпускаешь этих со мной, а я так и быть сделаю тебе скидку. Ты обворовываешь меня, Белла,- он шутливо погрозил ей пальцем.  
\- Зато со мной всегда можно договориться. Итак…  
\- Итак...  
\- Они идут со мной, ты забираешь сотню молний по два флорина за штуку. По рукам?  
\- По рукам!  
Они прямо таки сцепились в рукопожатии. Трикстер задержал у себя узкую ладонь торговки.  
\- Налоги я так и быть заплачу из своего кармана, так что накинь по тридцать динаров, всего двести тридцать и договорились.  
\- Ах ты!  
\- Пошли! – Трикстер широким жестом показал им на выход.  
Дин с Кастиэлем не заставили себя долго ждать.  
У обрыва был пришвартован летающий корабль. Дин аж рот открыл от изумления. Корабль был самым настоящим - с палубой, рулевым колесом и парусами, множеством парусов. И вместе с тем он висел в воздухе, словно ничего не весил. Высокие мачты уходили высь, теряясь в солнечных лучах. На носу корабля была закреплена фигура ангела, с крыльями за спиной и мечом, воинственно воздетым к небу. По правому борту бежала полустертая надпись-название, которое казалось даже не нарисованным, а выжженным, въевшимся в плоть корабля - «Архангел».  
\- Ну чего встал! – раздался за спиной голос капитана. - Двигайся!  
Дин кивнул и поспешил за Кастиэлем, который уже переходил узкий трап, переброшенный со скалы на борт.  
На палубе выстроилась команда. Это было самое разношерстное сборище, которое только можно было себе представить. Старые и молодые, оборвыши и франты. Дин автоматически притянул к себе Кастиэля. Не такую команду он ожидал увидеть на корабле своих спасителей. Теперь он уже и не знал, спаслись они или попали в еще большую передрягу.  
\- Порядок! – крикнул Трикстер, поднимая над головой туго набитый кошель. Команда взорвалась радостным ревом. – Эти летят с нами, - он небрежно махнул на Дина с Кастиэлем. - Давай отчаливать, Зак!  
Пират, наблюдавший за происходящим, привалившись к рулевому колесу, лениво откозырял и взялся за рукоятки.  
Отовсюду послышались команды. «Отдать швартовые!» «Поднять паруса!».  
Висевшие по бокам паруса взметнулись, и корабль плавно отчалил от скалы. За считанные минуты они поднялись над облаками, где горячее солнце соседствовало с холодным пронизывающим ветром.

***  
Как только странные гости покинули ее дом, Белла разбудила спящего на тюках мужчину.  
\- Эй, Гордон! Вставай-ка!  
Тот пошевелился и нехотя открыл один глаз.  
\- Трикстер доставил новую партию молний. Найди Кубрика, и несите их в подвал, завтра найду покупателя.  
\- Ага, Кубрика, пожалуй, сейчас оторвешь.  
\- А ты постарайся.  
Гордон недовольно зыркнул на торговку, но все же встал, подтянул ремень с висящими на нем ножами, и вышел на задний двор. Белла подождала, пока со двора не послышатся крики, свидетельствующие о том, что два ее работника вступили в диалог. Затем она развязала табачный кисет, привязанный к ее поясу, в котором оказался вовсе не табак, а обычный сахар. Вытащив три куска, она подозвала к себе трехглавого пса.  
\- Эй, Хелл, смотри, что есть у мамочки.  
Пес поднялся и, вытянув вперед головы, поплелся к Белле. Как только все три пасти захрустели сахаром, Белла сняла с его ошейника ключ.  
Отодвинув тяжелую занавесь, она отперла потайную дверь, в которую чтобы пройти, нужно было согнуться в три погибели. Белла нащупала на полу у самого порога заранее заготовленную свечу. Огонь осветил маленькую каморку, которая уже разительно отличалась от обычного жилища торговки, а больше походила на пристанище ведьмы. Белла ею не была. Можно даже сказать, что она не очень-то жаловала магию, так что и использовала ее только в самых крайних случаях. Сейчас был именно такой.  
Жаль было упускать кулон, ей уже давненько не попадались такие ценные вещи. За короткий визит гостей она даже успела мысленно составить маленький список покупателей, можно было бы даже аукцион устроить... Да что уж теперь! Однако Белла не была бы сама собой, если бы не знала, как заработать даже на отсутствующем кулоне.  
Она сняла покрывало с большого овального зеркала, зажгла огонь под чашкой, стоящей перед ним, и бросила в нее несколько веточек травы, которая пучками была развешана по всей каморке.  
Вскоре из чашки начал подниматься горьковатый дымок, окутавший зеркало таинственным ореолом. По его поверхности прошла рябь, будто в воду просили камень, а когда она прошла, перед Беллой стояла сама королева Стеллхольда. Ее силуэт был нечетким и иногда словно отдалялся вглубь зазеркалья. Это означало, что Лилит была в дороге. Любого другого наверное испугало бы, что он оторвал королеву от путешествия.  
\- Ваше величество! – Белла присела в реверансе.  
\- Зачем ты потревожила меня? – холодно спросила Лилит.  
\- Вы просили сообщать вам обо всех подозрительных людях, посещающих меня. Сегодня здесь были такие.  
\- И что с ними не так? - в голосе королевы чувствовалась доля скепсиса. В целом заслуженного, ибо большинство посетителей Беллы были подозрительнее некуда, но это не значит, что они заслуживали внимания королевы.  
\- Они появились словно из ниоткуда, - начала перечислять Белла. - Один до нелепости странно одет. Никогда не видела таких нарядов.  
Лилит передернула худенькими плечами.  
\- А второй был в халате, представляете? В обожженном халате, будто его подпалили прямо в спальне, он был босиком и в серебряном плаще… То есть когда-то в серебряном, теперь этой тряпке самое место на помойке.  
\- Босой, серебряный плащ, - Лилит, вдруг насторожилась. – Опиши еще.  
\- Высокий, глаза синие, молчаливый. И у него на шее висел очень ценный кулон. Вас он мог бы заинтересовать...  
\- Довольно. Вот твоя награда.  
Лилит щелкнула пальцами, и к ногам Беллы упал небольшой мешочек. Он развязался при падении, и из него выскочили несколько прозрачных бриллиантов.  
На этот раз Белла сделала более глубокий реверанс, чтобы успеть рассмотреть, куда покатились ее камешки.

***  
Карта снова была живой. Но чтобы подпитать ее Азазель воспользовался черной кровью убитого им придворного колдуна, а это была очень неверная субстанция. Обычная человеческая кровь была честнее, она попросту не могла лгать, не была способна на уловки. В то время как эта оживила карту, да, и на ней снова были видны пути, леса и города, но только при этом ее всю будто затянуло темное марево. А главное — местонахождения звезды не было! Даже такого расплывчатого пятна, как на увядающей карте. Вместо этого был пульсирующий сгусток, который перетекал по карте туда-сюда. Звезда не могла перемещаться такой скоростью. Что-то здесь было не так.  
Азазель посмотрел на коней, впряженных в королевскую карету. Он решил воспользоваться ей, раз уж этому придворному она больше была не нужна. Кони нервно пританцовывали, очевидно чуя, что от смерти их отделяет только мимолетная прихоть колдуна. Азазель думал над этим, но потом решил не убивать их. Кровь животных ничем не лучше колдовской, за той лишь разницей, что она не лукавила, она просто ничего не могла. К тому же Азазелю нравилась мысль, что он ездит в королевской карете. Это помогало думать ему о том недалеком будущем, когда он наденет корону и воссядет на трон Стеллхольда.  
Но мечты мечтами, а пора было что-то предпринимать. Азазель свернул карту и засунул ее за пазуху. Раз не получается так, стоило расспросить призраков. Ну и пусть карта снова высохнет, все равно никакого толку. А уж кто-нибудь из его деток точно скажет, куда подевалась его звездочка.  
Бледные силуэты сбились кучкой неподалеку. Даже Мэг, которая до сих пор держалась особняком, поняв, что собирается делать отец, прильнула к остальным.

***  
Занявшись делом, команда «Архангела» быстро потеряла к Дину с Кастиэлем всякий интерес. Они остались наедине с Трикстером.  
\- Идите за мной, - приказал капитан, мигом сбросивший с себя веселость.  
В принципе Дин и не ожидал, что их из-за альтруизма спасли. Даже Кастиэль, понявший, какую ошибку совершил с торговкой, теперь держался настороженно, и все теребил кулон меж пальцев.  
Капитанская рубка, несмотря на обилие сундуков, навигационных приборов, оружия, а так же прочего хлама, непонятно зачем здесь находившегося, выглядела очень просторной. Посредине стоял дубовый стол, настолько массивный, что он наверняка даже в бурю с места не сдвинулся бы. Он был так заставлен всяческими приборами, что они не сразу заметили женщину, внимательно изучавшую карту. Она была одета в мужской костюм, и постоянно заправляла за ухо длинную светлую прядь, выбившуюся из-под пиратской банданы.  
\- Смотри, кого я привел к тебе, Мэри, - сказал Трикстер.  
Женщина подняла голову и прищурилась, вглядываясь в лица гостей.  
\- И кого? - без энтузиазма уточнила она.  
Трикстер без слов дернул Кастиэля за руку, вытаскивая его на середину каюты.  
\- Эй! - возмутился Дин.  
\- Ты стой на месте, - Трикстер толкнул его, казалось бы несильно, но этого хватило, чтобы Дина отшатнуло к стене.  
А женщина вдруг подскочила словно ошпаренная.  
\- Ты кто еще такой? - зашипела она, в мгновение ока оказавшись перед Кастиэлем.  
\- Меня зовут Кастиэль... - начал было он.  
\- Да плевать мне, как тебя зовут! Откуда у тебя этот кулон?! - она подцепила пальцем шнурок, притягивая Кастиэля совсем близко. - Это мой кулон! Откуда он у тебя, отвечай!  
\- Я ему дал, - быстро сказал Дин. – Это мой кулон, подарок отца.  
\- Ты врешь! – женщина развернулась к нему всем телом. – Этот кулон единственный в своем роде. Он принадлежал мне, но я давно оставила его в другом мире.  
\- Ну, если вы имеете в виду тот мир, что за Перекрестком, то возможно это действительно ваш кулон, потому что я пришел оттуда. Но и то, что мне дал его отец – правда.  
Глаза у Мэри расширились.  
\- Как зовут твоего отца?  
\- Джон Винчестер.  
\- Не может быть, - выдохнула она. – Ее черты вдруг стали мягче, исчезли злые складки у рта, лоб разгладился, будто исчезли прорезавшие небо молнии.  
Она шагнула совсем близко к Дину и взяла его лицо в ладони.  
\- Дин?  
Смутное чувство узнавания сдавило горло, и он смог только кивнуть.  
\- Как же я сразу не узнала. Я твоя мама, Дин.  
Она обняла его.  
Двадцать лет прошло, а руки у нее были все те же, и объятия все те же, он бы их и через тысячу лет не забыл.  
\- Мам… - выдохнул Дин, обнимая ее в ответ.  
Кастиэль, до этого стоявший совсем близко сделал шаг назад, словно оставляя их наедине.  
\- Прекрасно! – воскликнул наблюдавшей за этой сценой капитан.  
Он-то точно не собирался тихо стоять в сторонке. Мэри обернулась к нему.  
\- Ты можешь себе это представить?! - радостно воскликнула она, и снова обхватила Дина. На этот раз не нежно и благоговейно, а почти по-мужски, похлопав по спине.  
– Это событие определенно заслуживает праздника! - заявил Трикстер.  
\- Так, - Мэри вдруг напряглась и обернулась к Кастиэлю, - Кулон?  
\- Я дал ему, - снова подтвердил Дин. - Это действительно классный кулон, мам. О! - вдруг он спохватился. - Это Кас. То есть Кастиэль.  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулся тот, - можете звать меня Касом.  
\- Пойдем-ка, Кас, - встрял капитан. - Оставим их поговорить, сам понимаешь, семейная сцена. А я пока переодену тебя во что-нибудь достойное.  
Кастиэль с сомнением посмотрел на свое одеяние.  
\- Не хочу вас утруждать… Да и не стоит наверное…  
\- Не стоит? На тебе халат, драная тряпка и… и собственно все! Даже ноги босые.  
Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина. Тот кивнул ему, подтверждая разумность этой идеи.  
Мэри усадила его на лавку, покрытую шкурой белого медведя. Порывшись в сундуках, она достала большую склянку с мазью и подсела к нему.  
\- Давай-ка полечимся, - она кивнула на его руку.  
Дин почти и думать о ней забыл. Он осторожно размотал импровизированную повязку и сунул лоскут в карман. Он ожидал, что и от мази будет болеть, и уже приготовился терпеть, но снадобье приятно холодило, да еще и пахло приятно, а мама касалась так бережно совсем как в детстве.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, как отец? И как ты здесь оказался? Нашел вавилонские свечи?  
\- Разве Сэм не рассказал тебе?  
\- Сэм?  
\- Мы зажгли свечу вместе, я подумал о... другом и поэтому меня отнесло, но он... - Дин запнулся, когда вдруг понял.  
\- Его тут нет, - Мэри подтвердила его опасения. – Наверное, он тоже подумал о чем-то другом.  
Дин нахмурился.  
\- Не расстраивайся, путешествия с вавилонскими свечами требуют сноровки. Они недаром считаются редкой магией.  
Мэри закончила мазать ему ладонь и вдруг начертила руну на его ладони.  
\- Теперь не будет болеть, - с улыбкой сказала она.  
Дин улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ты давно тут? - он обвел взглядом рубку.  
\- Давно. Сначала пряталась в горах, а потом как-то раз встретила капитана. Ты не смотри, Трикстер - это просто прозвище, чтобы казаться грозным. На самом деле у него ангельский характер.  
Дин поглядел на дверь, за которую Трикстер увел Кастиэля.  
\- И… значит, вы вместе… путешествуете?  
\- Да. – Она вдруг осеклась и посмотрела на Дина. И рассмеялась. – О нет, это не то, что ты думаешь. Я помогаю ему, но мы не вместе. Мы делаем вид, конечно, для команды, потому что знаешь, женщина на корабле и все такое. Но это просто невозможно. У капитана совсем другие пристрастия. Я бы скорее поставила на то, что он пригласит твоего друга остаться на корабле, чтобы приударить за ним.  
Дин посмотрел на дверь еще раз и совсем другими глазами. Что-то неприятно кольнуло в груди.  
\- Пойдем, - вдруг сказала Мэри. – Тебя тоже стоит немного приодеть.  
Они вместе пошли во вторую комнату. И уже на пороге Дин получил подтверждение. Да, мама действительно не могла быть женщиной хозяина этой комнаты. И Кастиэль был здесь в опасности. Ну, не в такой, как в колдовской таверне, но…  
Кастиэль стоял голый по пояс. На нем уже были широкие черные штаны и высокие пиратские ботфорты. Он разглядывал себя в зеркало, а Трикстер задумчиво пялился на него, потирая подбородок. Услышав шорох за спиной, он обернулся с тем же озадаченным выражением лица.  
\- Вот даже не знаю, какую рубашку ему подобрать.  
Кастиэль с улыбкой развел руками.  
\- Я говорил ему, что подойдет любая.  
\- Ну уж нет, – Трикстер погрозил ему пальцем. – Мы подберем такую, что будет тебе прямо под цвет глаз.  
Кастиэль засмеялся, очевидно, принимая его слова за забавную шутку.  
Дин пересек комнату.  
Из вороха лежавших на скамье рубашек вынул простую белую сорочку и сунул ее Кастиэлю в руки.  
\- Надень эту.  
Трикстер встрепенулся, хотел возразить, но подошедшая к нему Мэри покачала головой.  
Пока Кастиэль возился с пуговицами, Дин снял с вешалки темно-синий камзол. Он помог Кастиэлю застегнуть маленькие пуговки на манжетах и набросил камзол ему на плечи.  
\- Готово.  
Кастиэль посмотрелся в зеркало.  
\- Мне нравится.  
\- Я бы добавил пару деталей, - начал было Трикстер, но поймав предупреждающий взгляд Мэри, быстро добавил,- но в принципе Дин прав – простота бывает очень стильной. Что-нибудь для тебя, Дин?  
\- Я сам выберу, ладно?  
\- Конечно-конечно.  
Пока Дин переодевался, Трикстер с Мэри успели поделиться новостями с командой. Так что, когда они с Кастиэлем вышли на палубу, их встречали ревом, а двое парнишек уже выкатывали в центр бочонок с вином.

***  
Позже Дин с Кастиэлем много раз вспоминали дни, проведенные на корабле капитана Трикстера, как одно из самых лучших приключений этого путешествия.  
Вместе с командой они выходили в грозу ловить молнии. Меч ангела на носу корабля словно рассекал черные грозовые тучи, судно кидало из стороны в сторону, и они всей командой под предводительством капитана Трикстера сражались со стихией. Большие крылья «Архангела» ловили молнии, и казалось они сами из них состоят. Чтобы поймать одну, надо было закинуть медный крюк, зацепить молнию и втащить ее в специальный футляр. Это было не простое дело и совместными усилиями Дину с Касом удалось поймать их первую молнию на третьей ловле.  
Были и спокойные часы, которые они проводили на палубе, рассматривая проплывающие далеко внизу леса и поля. Кастиэлю нравилось стоять перегнувшись через борт и смотреть вниз. Это напоминало ему о доме, хоть он и жаловался, что все равно слишком низко и нельзя объять взглядом большее пространство.  
\- Ты же видел Стеллхольд с неба? – как-то спросил его Дин в одну из таких посиделок.  
\- Видел, - голос Кастиэля звучал тихо из-за сильного ветра.  
\- Он большой?  
\- Для звезд и людей понятие «большой» имеет разное значение, - ответил Кастиэль.  
\- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся Дин. – Я вот думаю, если Сэма занесло куда-то, за сколько он домой доберется?  
Кастиэль выпрямился.  
\- Я помогу тебе найти его, - сказал он.  
\- Ты не обязан.  
\- Не обязан, - Кастиэль кивнул, - но я рад, что все еще нужен тебе.  
И он снова перегнулся через борт, они как раз пролетали над долиной озер, в которых отражалось голубое небо.  
Именно в тот день, они решили, что пора им продолжить свой путь к Перекрестку. Капитан велел команде спустить корабль в гавани Скейтс-Эбб, от которой до Ярмарки было три дня пути. Но просто так их, конечно, не отпустили, закатили на корабле грандиозный пир. Корабельный кок так расстарался, что им бы и в самом королевском дворце могли позавидовать.  
Дин полвечера развлекался тем, что выискивал на столе всякие вкусности и скармливал их Кастиэлю. Тот, еще незнакомый со множеством вкусов, принимал каждое новое яство как настоящее чудо. Дина это ужасно забавляло.  
Потом устроили танцы под звуки волшебной шарманки, игравшей вальсы, и Мэри танцевала со всеми по очереди. Когда она потащила в центр палубы Кастиэля, к Дину подсел капитан Трикстер.  
\- Я знаю, что вы задумали, - сказал он.  
\- Мы собираемся найти моего брата, - спокойно сказал Дин, - с него станется забрести куда-нибудь.  
\- И хочешь сказать, так и отпустишь его на небо? – Трикстер мотнул головой в сторону Кастиэля, который неумело, но с явным удовольствием топтался в танце. – Со звездами так просто не расстаются, знаешь ли.  
Дин почувствовал, как у него глаза округляются. Он все время был начеку, старался ни словом не обмолвиться о том, что представляет из себя Кас.  
\- Да ладно, успокойся, я его не трону, - сказал Трикстер. – Никто кроме меня и твоей матери не знает, ты молодец, хорошо его прикрываешь, так держать. Но все же ответь на вопрос. Отпустишь?  
\- Он звезда, - мрачно сказал Дин. – Он должен быть на небе. Звезда счастлива, только когда сияет.  
Трикстер рассмеялся. К ним подошли Мэри с Кастиэлем.  
\- Твоя очередь, дружок, - Мэри потянула за воротник капитана.  
\- Все, - сказал тот, - больше рассиживаться не могу, дела-дела.  
И он подхватил Мэри за талию, закружив ее по палубе.  
Кастиэль сел рядом с Дином.  
\- Веселишься? – спросил его Дин.  
\- Да, - Кастиэль довольно улыбнулся.  
\- А как насчет смотаться вдвоем на нос корабля?  
\- Я за.  
И Дин заметил, как вокруг Кастиэля появилось мягкое едва различимое свечение.  
На следующее утро вся команда собралась проводить их в путь. Мэри обняла Дина, а потом Каса. Напоследок она взяла кулон, висевший у него на шее, за шнурок и заправила его под рубашку, чтоб не был виден.  
Трикстер пожал Дину руку.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он ему на ухо. - Звезда может сиять и на земле, было бы ради чего. – Трикстер хлопнул Дина по плечу. – Подумай об этом.

 

Глава четвертая.

Как думаешь, сколько нам идти? – спросил Кастиэль.  
\- День или два.  
\- Не так уж много, - заметил Кастиэль.  
Было непонятно рад он этому или нет.  
Они как раз выходили из рощи, когда вдруг на дороге показалась повозка. Наученный горьким опытом, Дин моментально сгреб Кастиэля за талию и повалил в ближайшие кусты.  
\- Эй! – хотел было возмутиться Кастиэль, но Дин мягко зажал ему рот ладонью.  
\- Тише, - шепнул он и мотнул головой в сторону повозки. – Видишь?  
Кастиэль покивал и Дин убрал руку.  
Повозка поравнялась с поляной и остановилась.  
Они оба замерли.  
С козел спрыгнула молодая черноволосая женщина, осмотрелась и принялась распрягать лошадь. Очевидно, остановилась она вовсе не потому что заметила прячущихся путников, а просто потому что полянка показалась ей подходящим местом для привала. Однако теперь они не могли выйти из своего укрытия, а на сколько она собиралась задержаться, было непонятно. А если она и ночевать тут надумает?  
Закончив с лошадьми, женщина расчистила место у повозки и принялась складывать ветки для костра. «Готовить будет», - тоскливо подумал Дин. И вдруг она хлопнула в ладоши, и ветки охватил огонь.  
Дин с Касом переглянулись. Колдунья. Несмотря на то, что мама Дина тоже ею была, они больше не испытывали никакого желания иметь дело с колдовским племенем.  
Дин попытался перекатиться, чтобы не лежать на Касе, и случайно задел ногой кусты, из которых тут же взметнулась стайка воробьев.  
\- Не двигайся! - одними губами сказал Кастиэль.  
Колдунья бросила взгляд в их сторону, но большого интереса не проявила. Тем не менее, стало понятно, что она начеку.  
\- Долго же нам тут придется лежать, - прошептал Дин.  
Он осторожно провел рукой по волосам Кастиэля и подложил ладонь ему под голову, чтоб не лежал на земле. И вот тогда он снова заметил мягкое свечение, исходившее от Кастиэля.  
\- Ты светишься, - шепотом сказал он.  
Кастиэль хихикнул.  
\- Я же звезда.  
\- Не так ярко, нас же увидят, - сказал Дин.  
Но прозвучало это несерьезно. Ибо даже несмотря на опасность быть обнаруженными, сияющий ореол, окружающий лицо Кастиэля, был самой красивой вещью, что он видел в жизни. Он осторожно пригладил рукой волосы Каса, опасаясь, что тот сейчас отпрянет, но Кас только улыбнулся, и кажется лучики, просачивающиеся сквозь пальцы стали немного ярче.  
Дин инстинктивно бросил взгляд на повозку. Не заметили ли их?  
\- Дин, - позвал его Кас. - А ты не испытываешь искушения?  
Дин напрягся. Он полагал, что ему удается себя контролировать. Он сглотнул.  
\- Какого искушения?  
\- Звезда может многое дать. Власть, бессмертие, колдовские способности.  
\- Я не верю, что твое сердце может превратиться в камень, - сказал Дин.  
\- Ты шутишь сейчас.  
\- Нет.  
Кастиэль отвернулся, свечение почти погасло. Дин хотел успокоить его. Но как объяснить звезде, которую, почти все встреченные им люди хотели убить, что он прекрасен сам по себе? Что счастье в том, чтобы любить его самого. У него ведь действительно было самое прекрасное сердце. Только ему не повезло с местом падения. Теперь он даже не представляет, что можно просто жить, просыпаться каждое утро, и не думать, что за тобой охотится толпа жадных до власти и бессмертия колдунов. Дин склонился немного ниже, уже готовый прижаться губами к его виску, как вдруг он услышал странный клекот со стороны лужайки.  
Они оба обернулись. Колдунья закончила приготовления и уселась на скамейку возле кибитки. Она щелкнула пальцами, и сокол, сидевший на жердочке, вдруг взлетел вверх, на всю длину тонкой цепи, приковывавшей его к повозке, и вдруг превратился в столб синего дыма, а затем и в высокого молодого человека.  
\- Накрывай на стол! – приказала колдунья.  
Дин дернулся.  
\- О боже, это же Сэм! – чуть ли не крикнул он.  
\- Шшш! – зашипел Кас, прикладывая ему палец к губам. – Ты уверен?  
\- Еще бы! Это же Сэм! – зашептал Дин. – Вот же черт, как он ухитрился так вляпаться?!  
\- Она превратила его в птицу… - пораженно сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Она его в раба превратила. Посмотри…  
Дин непроизвольно сжал кулаки, и Кастиэль положил руки ему на плечи.  
\- Нам надо помочь ему.  
Дин кивнул.  
\- Да, у меня все еще есть кинжал.  
\- И твой амулет.  
\- Не снимай его ни в коем случае, - строго предупредил Дин.  
Сэм вытащил кожаный мешок и достал оттуда освежеванную тушку кролика. Колдунья наблюдала за ним масленым взглядом, иногда поправляя складки на платье или заправляя за ухо прядь волос. Надо было дождаться, чтобы она хоть немного отвлеклась и не увидела их сразу. Наконец она поднялась и стала рыться в ящике с приправами, нюхая то один, то другой мешочек.  
\- Оставайся тут, - тихо сказал Дин.  
\- Да ты что? – возмутился Кастиэль. - И не подумаю!  
\- Кас. Останься.  
И Дин без разговоров вынырнул из кустов.  
Сэм заметил его и замахал рукой, чтоб уходил, но Дин, сделав ему знак помалкивать, продолжал подкрадываться к колдунье. Он уже вытащил кинжал. И тут колдунья спокойно повернулась к нему.  
\- Так. Ну и кто тут у нас?  
Дин остановился, готовый в любой момент броситься на нее.  
\- Освободи его. Немедленно.  
\- Или что?  
\- Или я убью тебя, - просто сказал Дин.  
\- Этим? – спросила колдунья.  
Она махнула рукой, и кинжал вылетел из рук Дина, упав в траву вне зоны досягаемости.  
\- Еще варианты есть? – поинтересовалась она.  
\- Беги, Дин! - крикнул Сэм.  
\- Ооо, так вы знакомы, - протянула ведьма.  
\- Не трогай его, Руби, прошу тебя, - сказал Сэм.  
\- Да не трогаю, даже пальцем не касаюсь. Но я вот что подумала, раз вы знакомы, может быть вам будет веселее вместе?  
Она вытянула вперед руку, и Кастиэль не выдержал. Он не смог бы смотреть, как эта ведьма творит с Дином что-то ужасное, в то время как у него самого на шее висит решение их проблем. Он выбежал вперед, оттолкнув Дина, и посланное колдуньей заклинание, ударило ему в грудь, прямо в кулон.  
Кастиэль открыл глаза, готовый снова обнаружить себя на какой-нибудь скале и в другом безлюдном месте, но он все еще стоял на прежнем месте. Очевидно, колдовство этой ведьмы было куда слабее Азазеля, и божок решил, что уносить его совсем не так уж обязательно.  
Руби между тем, хоть и была озадачена, но не придала большого значения произошедшему. Она снова запустила в Дина проклятьем. На этот раз Кас уже был наготове, ему даже не понадобилось отталкивать Дина, он просто шагнул вперед, принимая весь удар заклинания на себя.  
\- Что?! – воскликнула Руби и кинула еще одно заклинание.  
Кас закрыл его и в третий раз.  
\- Думаешь, сможешь все время от меня уворачиваться? – зло спросила Руби  
\- Дин, она что, не видит меня? - спросил Кастиэль.  
\- Похоже на то, - согласился Дин.  
\- Похоже на то, - передразнила его Руби. – Ты всего лишь человек. Можешь прыгать сколько угодно, но будешь сидеть у меня на цепи еще до захода солнца.  
\- Она меня и не слышит, кажется, - заметил Кастиэль.  
\- Угу.  
Дин двинулся по дуге к кинжалу, Кастиэль шел между ним и Руби.  
Конечно, она рассчитывала на определенный эффект. Достать Дина именно в тот момент, когда он будет поднимать свое оружие, но ее последнее проклятье снова попало в Кастиэля. И когда сполохи улеглись, Дин ринулся на нее, не давая ведьме даже удивиться. Она подняла руки, отшатнулась и тут же попала в руки Сэму. Нож Дина вошел ей прямо в сердце.  
\- Ах ты!.. – выплюнула она. – Проклинаю…  
Глаза ее почернели, и она обмякла в руках Сэма.  
Он отпустил ее, и тело ведьмы сгорело, не успев коснуться земли, оставив после себя только прожженную прогалину на траве.  
Тонкая цепочка, обвивавшая лодыжку Сэма, вдруг зашипела и растворилась.  
\- Сэмми, - выдохнул Дин. – Ну ты и попал..  
И рухнул без сознания.  
Сэм с Кастиэлем вместе бросились к нему.  
\- Она убила его? - воскликнул Кастиэль.  
\- Нет! Не убила.  
\- Что ты говоришь? Последнее проклятье умирающей ведьмы всегда смертельно!  
Кастиэль был в отчаянии. Он судорожно ощупывал Дину грудь, пытаясь добраться до сердца, проверить бьется ли оно.  
\- Только если они не умирают от кинжала Силы, - задумчиво проговорил Сэм, разглядывая лезвие. - Он ослабил проклятие, и получилось что-то вроде нокаута.  
\- Точно? – обеспокоенно спросил Кастиэль.  
\- Точно. Я тут много чего за эти дни насмотрелся. Давай перенесем его в повозку, там есть кровать.  
Они вместе подняли Дина и сгрузили его на узкую койку, привинченную к стенке повозки.  
\- А ты значит, звезда, которую все ищут? – спросил Сэм.  
Кастиэль удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Тут был колдун, он наложил на нее заклятье, чтоб она не видела и не слышала звезду. Я подумал, что то не может быть просто совпадением.  
\- Верно. – Кастиэль улыбнулся. – А ты, значит, Сэм.  
\- Да. Он тебя все-таки нашел. Мы собирались тебя вместе искать. А потом узнали про маму и хотели полететь к ней. Но я в последний момент подумал, если мама была доброй колдуньей, бывают ли злые, и вот.  
\- Мы нашли вашу маму.  
У Сэма загорелись глаза.  
\- Нашли? – переспросил он. – И она?..  
\- Она очень добрая женщина. Она была видеть Дина. И о тебе тоже спрашивала.  
Сэм опустил глаза, думая о чем-то своем с улыбкой на губах.  
\- А потом собирались искать тебя, - добавил Кастиэль, поняв, что Сэм может еще долго так сидеть.  
\- И куда направлялись? – с интересом встрепенулся тот.  
\- На ярмарку, к Перекрестку.  
\- Что ж, наверное, нам по любому стоит сначала туда съездить. Поехали, за сутки должны добраться. – Сэм снял со стенки повозки упряжь. – Оставайся здесь, передохни, тебе тоже досталось.  
Сэм закрыл дверцы, оставив Кастиэля наедине со спящим Дином. Теперь-то он уже видел, что Дин спит, его грудь спокойно вздымалась и опускалась, губы чуть приоткрылись. Кастиэль сел рядом с ним на лежанку. Вскоре повозка качнулась и двинулась в путь.

 

***  
Пока грозы не предвиделось, «Архангел» стоял на приколе в Коралловой бухте. Местечко было тихое и незаметное, поскольку со всех сторон было окружено скалами. Однако именно скалы, всегда служившие Капитану Трикстеру и его команде надежным укрытием, на этот раз сыграли с ними злую шутку, позволив Лилит и ее отряду незаметно подойти к стоянке корабля.  
\- У капитана Трикстера страшная репутация, - сказала Лилит. – Говорят, что все свободное время, когда он не занят пиратством и контрабандой незаконно захваченных молний, он пытает своих пленников, просто так, для развлечения.  
Она могла бы и не сообщать этого своим солдатам. О делишках Трикстера было наслышано все королевство. А уж что про него на побережье рассказывали, лучше было даже не знать. Так что солдаты и так уже считали себя покойниками. А относительное спокойствие им удавалось сохранять лишь потому, что королеву они боялись не меньше.  
Подойти совсем уж незаметно им конечно не удалось. Хоть корабль и не успел улететь или выставить против них серьезные орудия, оказавшись на палубе, солдаты столкнулись с целой бандой разъяренных пиратов.  
Под прикрытием своих солдат Лилит подошла к двери капитанской каюты.  
\- Туда нельзя, ваше величество, - сказал рулевой Зак. Последние слова прямо выплюнул. – Капитан со своим старпомом заняты.  
\- Я в курсе, - улыбнулась Лилит и зашла в каюту.  
Трикстер с Мэри играли в шахматы.  
Чтобы создать у команды впечатление счастливой влюбленной пары, они перепробовали много занятий, требующих более-менее продолжительного времени. Решали кроссворды, играли в карты, пробовали даже заниматься делом и разрабатывать маршруты, но в конце концов, шахматы оказались единственным, что было и обоим по душе и не надоедало уже довольно давно.  
Трикстер как раз сделал удачный ход, забрав у Мэри коня, как дверь отворилась и вошла тоненькая хрупкая девушка в белом платье. Он так и замер с фигурой в руке.  
\- О, как мило, - сказала королева. – Вижу, в семье царят мир и согласие.  
Она прошлась по комнате, рассматривая висящие на стенах карты и различные трофеи.  
\- Очаровательно, - сказала она, качнув одну саблю, - все думают, что у вас тут пыточные инструменты, части тела развешаны. А на деле поглядите – будуар.  
\- Инструменты и органы у нас в трюме, - вежливо поправил ее Трикстер.  
\- Вот как... - Лилит обошла стол и застыла, в ужасе уставившись на Мэри.  
Ее лицо королева не спутала бы ни с одним другим. Ведь она самолично снимала и сжигала портреты всей правящей династии Стеллхольда. Лица женщин этой династии тоже видела не раз и от всего своего черного сердца надеялась никогда не увидеть у живого человека. И тут перед ней сидит женщина, будто сошедшая с портрета из галереи.  
\- Принцесса Мэри, - прошипела королева. - А я так надеялась, что ты сгинула навсегда.  
Мэри поднялась. Ей было страшно ничуть не меньше. Какие бы козыри она ни держала в рукаве, она не просто так скрывалась все эти годы под прикрытием капитана. Но она все же принадлежала к древнему королевскому роду, который обязывал ее держаться достойно перед врагами.  
\- Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты и дальше продолжала так думать, - немного устало произнесла Мэри. - И ты, и Азазель.  
\- Азазель? – презрительно переспросила Лилит. - Можно подумать он смог бы приручить королевский рубин! Что за глупость!  
Она в последние годы и вспоминать бросила об этом колдуне. Хотя и знала, что кто-кто, а Азазель рвался к трону ничуть не меньше, чем она сама. Весь вопрос был в том, кто окажется ловчее и сильнее.  
\- Он не хотел камень, - заметила Мэри. - Он хотел, чтобы я родила ему ребенка, которого он мог бы назвать будущим королем.  
\- Дурацкая затея, - фыркнула Лилит, хотя втайне не могла не признать, что идея была неплоха. Регент при будущем короле мог бы считаться полноправным правителем. Таким образом, Азазелю даже камень не нужно было бы подделывать, а наследник или даже наследники могли и не дожить до своего совершеннолетия.  
\- Конечно, дурацкая, - согласилась Мэри, - хотя бы потому, что я видела, что он делает со своими детьми.  
\- Дура, - пожала плечами Лилит. - Могла бы сейчас править. Но не подумай, что я жалуюсь. Правда, тебя все-таки придется убить. Но прежде у меня есть вопрос — где звезда?  
Лилит развернулась к Трикстеру и отшатнулась. Руки капитана по локоть были объяты светом. О таком заклинании она лишь в древних книгах читала. И чтобы оно да еще и у капитана Трикстера, которого и колдуном то никто не считал.  
\- Неожиданно? - спросил Трикстер. Его руки засветились еще ярче. - Хорошо, что ты зашла на самом деле.  
Он обошел стол, и Лилит сделала два шага назад, начиная пришептывать слова самого сильного заклинания, которое только знала.  
\- В Стеллхольде, - продолжал Трикстер, - мало кто знает, что колдовство бывает добрым. И все из-за тебя и твоих приспешников в каждом углу королевства. Так раздражает! Ты и представить себе не можешь, как давно я мечтал тебя отшлепать.  
Он поднял руки, и Лилит в ужасе осознала, что ей нечего ему противопоставить. Ей пришлось бы очень туго, если бы она не успела выпрыгнуть в окно и превратиться в рыбу, скрываясь от смертоносных лучей на дне моря.  
Уплывая, она все еще слышала, как команда Капитана с радостными воплями добивает ее отряд.

 

***  
Повозка мерно покачивалась, развешанные на стенах повозки пучки трав и колдовские амулеты раскачивались в такт, наполняя скудное пространство шорохами и постукиванием. Сэм снаружи что-то напевал, чудовищно фальшиво, зато от души. А Кастиэль не сводил глаз со спящего Дина. Будто это было его собственное особое заклинание — если он проедет весь путь, не отрывая от него взгляда, то все обязательно обойдется. Иногда ему казалось, что Дин вот-вот откроет глаза, и тогда он придвигался поближе и заглядывал ему в лицо.  
Наконец он просто не выдержал.  
\- Дин, - позвал Кастиэль. - Дин, ты слышишь? Проснись!  
Он потряс его за плечо. Ничего не произошло, но рука Дина соскользнула с его груди. Кас осторожно взял его ладонь в свою, намереваясь уложить обратно, но в последний момент остановился и сжал немного крепче.  
\- Дин, я хочу сказать тебе кое-что. Жаль, что раньше не сказал. А теперь я не знаю... Сэм говорит, что все будет в порядке, я тоже буду в это верить. Просто... я столько раз видел, как колдуны убивали подобными проклятьями. Я много злого видел. Поэтому среди нашего народа считается, что нет большей беды, чем упасть на землю, особенно в Стеллхольде. Здесь страшно, Дин. Колдуны вырывают нам сердца, потому что из них можно сковать рубин, дающий власть. Он передается по наследству по мужской линии, и даже если через какое-то поколение в роду появится добрый человек, который никогда не убил бы, все равно его власть — это смерть одного из наших братьев или сестер. Но знаешь, я нисколько не жалею. Потому что упав, я встретил тебя. Мой народ счел бы меня сумасшедшим, но встреча с тобой стоила любой опасности, ты... Я люблю тебя... - Кастиэль запнулся, словно сам удивился словам, сорвавшимся с его губ. - Это так редко случается с моим народом. Но если бы они только знали, насколько это прекрасно, они бы больше не боялись упасть на землю.  
Повозка вдруг остановилась, и к ним заглянул Сэм.  
\- Приехали, - объявил он.  
\- Дин все еще спит, - сказал Кастиэль. – Думаешь, это нормально?  
\- Если учесть, какое на него проклятье наслала ведьма, то вполне. Не переживай. Самое позднее к утру он проснется. Давай перенесем его. Я видел, тут есть гостиница, там и переночуем.  
Кастиэль собрался с духом, чтобы попросить.  
\- Сэм, сказал он. - Я понимаю, ты его брат, но можно мне остаться с ним в комнате?  
Сэм посмотрел на него, будто не ожидал такого вопроса, но потом улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, сниму две.

***  
К Белле Азазель попал на ночь глядя. Карету с лошадьми пришлось бросить у подножья скалы и карабкаться к ее дому при помощи заклинаний. Он, пока добрался, обматерил призраков, указавших на Беллу, так, что они теперь даже светить боялись, стелились за ним, явно пытаясь замаскироваться под туман.  
Лавочка у этой хитрой торговки работала круглосуточно, но трехглавый пес уже сидел на крыльце. А то ночью покупатель шел опасный. Азазель потрепал цербера по холке, и зашел в дом без стука. Впрочем, Белла, подсчитывающая выручку за день, возмущаться не стала. А когда Азазель немного отвел полу плаща, показывая ей пристегнутый к поясу кошель, даже улыбнулась. Покупатель как никак.  
\- Я ищу двух мужчин, - сказал Азазель. - Точнее ищу я одного, но второй крутится рядом. Оба молоды, тот, что повыше - наглая выскочка.  
Он вытащил из кошеля монету и продемонстрировал ее Белле. Она украдкой взглянула на достоинство. Червонец. Неплохо, если учесть, что эту информацию она продает уже второй раз. Белла очаровательно улыбнулась.  
\- Была здесь эта парочка. Только запоздал ты, господин. Капитан Трикстер их давно на своем корабле увез.  
Азазель кивнул и кинул ей монету. Белла ловко поймала ее и попробовала на зуб. Как ей удалось вложить в этот жест бездну кокетства, одному богу было известно. Азазель хотел уйти, уже взялся за ручку двери, но тут вспомнил кое-что.  
\- А знаешь, Белла, о чем говорят сейчас все птицы и деревья?  
\- Я не колдунья, господин.  
Он шагнул к одному из ее импровизированных прилавков, на которых было разложено оружие. Белла как раз выложила из сундуков новую коллекцию стиллетов.  
\- Они говорят о том, что на корабль капитана Трикстера недавно Лилит с отрядом напала. - Азазель взял один стиллет и попробовал пальцем острие. - Ты не знаешь, зачем? Что ей от него понадобилось?  
Белла внимательно следила за стиллетом в его руках. За дверью на три голоса заскулил цербер, раздался неприятный скрежет когтей о металлические пластины на двери.  
\- Нет, - она замотала головой.  
\- Жаль.  
Она не успела ничего сделать, разве что испугаться. Азазель мигом оказался рядом с ней и пронзил стилетом ее шею. Белла издала жалобный вопль и повалилась вперед. Цербер взвыл и стал кидаться на дверь всей тушей. Он конечно достиг бы своего, все же непростая собачка. Но Азазель все равно не стал торопиться.  
Он уложил Беллу поперек стола, чтобы ее голова свешивалась вниз, и тщательно сцедил кровь в позаимствованную тут же чашу. Когда она наполнилась до краев, он окунул в нее карту. Кожа быстро налилась живительным соком, и Азазель жадно уставился на ее поверхность. На ней снова проступили ниточки рек и пятна лесов, возникли обозначения городов, и только в самом конце вспыхнула заветная метка, указывающая на звезду. Азазель посмотрел на место, и вся его радость моментально испарилась.  
Его звезда находилась на Ярмарке у Перекрестка, того самого Перекрестка, за которым начинался другой мир. И это была катастрофа, ибо в том мире все вещи были ограничены лишь собственной сущностью. Будучи чем-то одним, они не могли стать ничем иным. Азазель был за Перекрестком всего пару раз за свою многовековую жизнь, но он прекрасно знал, что звезды за Перекрестком являются всего лишь метеоритами, холодными камнями, свалившимися с неба. У них не было крови, дарующей магию, в их груди не бились живые сердца, которые можно было превращать в рубины. Они были мертвыми и бесполезными.  
Ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить, чтобы его звезда перешла заветную границу.  
Он наполнил флягу кровью Беллы, чтобы питать карту, запустил цербера к его мертвой хозяйке и направился обратно к королевской карете.

 

***  
Дин очнулся ближе к ночи. С трудом разлепив глаза, он увидел деревянные балки потолка. Сбоку раздался плеск, и он тяжело повернул голову на звук. За папирусной ширмой угадывался силуэт Каса, лежащего в ванной. В воздухе витал запах простого мыла и каких-то трав. Дин расплылся в улыбке, почувствовав неожиданный прилив сил.  
Он сел. Их гостиничная комната была неправильной формы, многогранник какой-то, но из-за обилия кресел, портьер и другой декоративщины даже непонятно было, сколько все-таки углов. Впрочем, Дина сейчас это интересовало в последнюю очередь, он осторожно спустил ноги с кровати. Толстый ковер на полу позволял идти совсем бесшумно.  
Он подошел к ширме и заглянул за нее сверху. Кас лежал в ванне, откинув голову на спинку и прикрыв глаза. Между бровей залегла глубокая тревожная складка. Он тут не расслаблялся. Влез в ванну, потому что она однажды помогла ему прийти в себя, но сейчас все равно не мог избавиться от беспокойства. Так что Дин решил, что поразглядывает его как-нибудь в другой раз.  
\- Кас, - позвал он.  
Кастиэль моментально открыл глаза.  
\- Дин! – он сел прямо, глядя на него вверх. – Ты проснулся. Слава богу! – он облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Я тоже рад. Надоело валяться бревном, да и Сэм своими песенками весь мозг проел. Я каждый раз забываю, как он мерзко фальшивит. - Дин поставил подбородок на край ширмы. - Зато я услышал и еще кое-что очень хорошее.  
Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как у Каса округляются глаза.  
\- Ты… ты слышал? Ты все слышал? Но… не может быть, ты ведь спал!  
Кастиэль спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Не совсем спал. - Дин отошел от ширмы и взял со стоящей рядом тахты широкое льняное полотенце. - Знаешь, это такое странное заклинание было, как оцепенение. Лежишь, двинуться не можешь, даже глаза не открыть, но все чувствуешь и слышишь, – он перебросил полотенце за ширму.  
Кастиэль молчал. Судя по звукам, он вылез из ванной и теперь вытирался. Дин решил, что будет честно не подглядывать.  
\- Ты не должен был слышать, - тихо сказал Кастиэль. - Узнавать так...  
Дин обернулся. Кас стоял, обнаженный, сжимая полотенце в руках перед собой. Вовсе не за тем, чтобы прикрыться, а скорее просто не зная, куда его деть. Своей же наготы он не стеснялся, принимая ее как должное.  
Дин подошел к нему и потянул полотенце из его рук, скользнул взглядом по груди, животу и паху, встретился с ним глазами, больше не пытаясь ни сдерживать, ни скрывать своих желаний. Он видел, как удивление промелькнуло на лице Кастиэля, будто он впервые понял, какие чувства может будить его тело.  
\- Не важно, как я узнал. - Дин накрыл ладонями его обнаженные плечи. - Я рад, что узнал. Ты чудо просто.  
Он взял в руки его лицо, и легко поцеловал, просто коснулся губами уголка рта. И внезапно увидел, что между его пальцев просачивается тихое сияние, исходившее от кожи Каса. И не было ничего вернее этого нежного света, что подсказало бы ему, насколько нравились Касу его слова и прикосновения его рук. Он обнял его крепче, снова привлекая в поцелуй. Он хотел узнать, насколько ярко может светить его звезда.

***  
Кас той ночью уснул только под утро. А Дин заснуть так и не смог. Он все смотрел и смотрел на Кастиэля, не понимая, как так могло получиться? Эта страна была полна колдовства, но самое чудесная вещь, которая произошла с ним здесь в то же время могла случиться с любым человеком в любой точке земного шара. Потому что повсюду люди встречали своих любимых, с которыми были готовы остаться на всю жизнь.  
От умиротворенно спящего Каса исходило спокойное мягкое сияние. Дин осторожно погладил его по плечу, стараясь не разбудить.  
\- Звезда моя, - прошептал он, касаясь губами его шеи.  
И тут одна мысль заставила его нахмуриться. Он обещал Касу вернуть его на небо. И он не помнил, чтобы Кастиэль говорил, что готов отказаться от небосклона. Да и кто бы отказался. Это конечно стоило обсудить, но все же перед разговором Дин хотел сдержать обещание и принести Касу свечу. Просто для того, чтобы Кастиэль знал, что Дин завел этот разговор не потому что не хочет отдавать ее или вообще соврал, что она у него есть.  
Он с сожалением выбрался из-под простыни, быстро оделся и вышел из комнаты. За дверью у Сэма тоже было тихо, и Дин не стал будить его. Он хотел просто сбегать домой и быстро вернуться, они еще успеют обсудить их путешествие. Дин хотел бы, чтобы они вместе, все втроем еще раз навестили маму и капитана Трикстера.  
Внизу в холле трактира в большом плетеном кресле спал привратник. На ногах у него был только один сапог, а рядом валялась по меньшей мере дюжина бутылок из-под наливки. Запрокинув голову на спинку кресла, он звучно храпел.  
Дин резко потряс его за плечо. Он думал, что ему тут придется долго его тормошить, но у привратника видать была неплохая выучка, ибо проснулся он сразу же. Дин опешил от неожиданности и даже извинился. Впрочем, привратнику очевидно было плевать на его извинения.  
Дин потряс его за плечо, и дождавшись, пока тот разлепит веки, сказал:  
\- Мне надо уйти.  
Взгляд привратника стал более осмысленным.  
\- Заплатил? – хрипло спросил он.  
\- Брат мой заплатил еще вчера, - усмехнулся Дин. – Да вернусь я скоро. Там в комнате парень спит, если проснется, скажешь ему, что я домой сгоняю только, это не далеко.  
\- Заметано.  
Успокоенный привратник поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь, чтобы спать дальше.  
\- Может, записать? – спросил Дин.  
\- Да ты че? У меня память! Домой сгоняешь, что тут помнить. – Он почесал носком сапога голую лодыжку другой ноги и закрыл глаза.  
Дин еще даже до выхода не дошел, как он захрапел снова.

***  
Бобби заметил его издалека. Вскочил со своей табуретки и следил, как он подходит все ближе и ближе. Дин обошел замаскированную яму и остановился у самого шлагбаума.  
\- Ну что, назад пустишь? Ты вроде только оттуда не пропускаешь.  
Бобби сердито покачал головой, но шлагбаум открыл. Тот натужно скрипнул, будто удивляясь, что его заставили поработать. Дин мог поклясться, что Бобби делает это впервые.  
Несмотря на явный интерес в глазах старого охранника, Дин задерживаться не стал и быстро зашагал домой. Отца не было, тот обычно уходил в свою мастерскую чуть свет. Что ж, значит и ему Дин все расскажет потом. Он быстро забрался на крышу и вытащил из водостока ларец со свечой. На какое-то мгновение им овладело искушение избавиться от нее. Просто оставить гореть, и плевать, что таким образом он просто уничтожил бы сокровище, за которое в Стеллхольде дали бы целое состояние. Или можно перенестись прямо сейчас к Касу, и тогда останется слишком мало, чтобы тот мог добраться до дома.  
Дин прогнал эти мысли. Он должен быть честен с ним.  
Он опустил свечу в карман. Пальцы погрузились в какую-то пыль. Дин недоуменно вытащил руку. Словно в пепле испачкался. Ну оно конечно немудрено, где он только не побывал за эти дни, но все же что это? Дин снова залез в карман и зачерпнул непонятную субстанцию. Странного пепла было немного, всего горсточка, но Дин не мог припомнить, откуда он взялся. В другом кармане ничего подобного не обнаружилось. Да он и когда в последний раз туда клал что-то? Только на корабле Трикстера , когда мама стала его лечить, он снял ленту, которую Кас оторвал от своего плаща, и положил ее в карман.  
Дин выпустил пыль из пальцев, и ветер тут же развеял ее, только несколько частиц блеснули на солнце. Он завороженно проводил их взглядом. И тут его чуть не скрутило от ужасающей догадки. Это и есть лента! Касу нельзя сюда. Здесь он превратится в такую же пыль. А ведь он всего в нескольких милях отсюда!  
Дин чуть ли не кубарем сверзился по лестнице с крыши и бросился обратно к перекрестку.

***  
Кастиэль не помнил такого приятного пробуждения. Наверное, впервые с самого падения ему не хотелось представлять, что он все еще дома. Маленькая комната, пахнущая деревом, простынями и вчерашними любовными утехами, казалась ему гораздо привлекательнее хрустального покоя небес. Он потянулся и перекатился на другой бок, в надежде обнять Дина, однако его сторона кровати оказалась пуста. Кастиэль сел, осматривая комнату. Одежды Дина на месте не было.  
Кастиэль оделся тоже и решил спуститься вниз.  
\- Извините, - обратился он к человеку за стойкой.  
Тот зыркнул на него.  
\- Я ищу моего друга, он был со мной в одной комнате.  
Привратник странно посмотрел на него. Кастиэлю не очень понравилось его выражение лица, тем не менее тот ответил.  
\- Он ушел еще с утра.  
\- Ушел? – Кастиэль не понимал, что имеет в виду этот человек. Как Дин мог уйти?  
\- Да, ушел, - просто подтвердил тот. – Сказал, что пойдет домой.  
\- Домой?  
\- Угу, - пробурчал консьерж, уткнувшись носом в домовую книгу.  
Увлеченный подсчетом своей прибыли, он и не заметил, как в холле стало немного темнее, потому что исчезло сияние, исходившее от Кастиэля.  
\- Вы не ошиблись? – переспросил Кастиэль.  
\- Я? – удивился консьерж. – Да вы что, я все помню. У меня память!  
\- Простите.  
Кастиэль попятился назад. Он прошел немного дальше по коридору, к комнате, в которой остановился Сэм, постучал раз-другой. За дверью не было слышно ни звука. Он осторожно заглянул в комнату, боясь разбудить Сэма случайным скрипом, но комната была пуста. Даже кровать уже была застелена. Кастиэль прижался лбом к деревянному косяку.  
А чего он хотел? Дин нашел своего брата. Путеводная звезда ему больше не нужна.  
Человек сказал, что Дин пойдет домой? Он ведь за перекрестком живет?  
Кастиэль спустился вниз и вышел из гостиницы. Ему хотелось попрощаться. Просто еще один раз увидеть Дина.

***  
Сэм заметил Кастиэля, когда он уже выходил за ворота. Сам он спал не очень долго. Свобода бередила его кровь, и он не мог дождаться, когда выйдет на улицу и наконец осмотрит, что здесь к чему. Его просто распирало от любопытства, тем более что сейчас они были на Ярмарке, в самом кипучем месте Стеллхольда.  
И первым делом, едва солнце позолотило крыши города, и торговые улицы начали просыпаться, он выгреб из тайников ведьмы все припрятанные деньги и отправился на площадь, в самое сердце Ярмарки. Он покупал орехи заморского дерева Пай, когда заметил бредущего к воротам Кастиэля.  
К северным воротам, что означало лишь одно – он собирался дойти до Перекрестка. Сэма словно холодной водой окатило. Он помнил, как колдун сказал, что если звезда попадет в другой мир, то превратится в камень. Кастиэль сейчас шел на верную погибель. Впопыхах бросив продавцу монету, расталкивая локтями недовольных покупателей, он бросился вслед за Кастиэлем.  
Он совсем не знал дороги, а Кастиэль, несмотря на свое отрешенное состояние, продвигался гораздо быстрее, поэтому Сэм нагнал его уже на Перекрестке. С той стороны шлагбаума на них встревожено смотрел Бобби. Он был уже готов пропустить непонятного человека, но Сэм замахал ему руками.  
Кастиэль замер, будто только что заметил непонятную преграду, и Сэм успел в последний момент схватить его за руку и оттащить назад.  
\- Кас, тебе нельзя туда, - сказал он. Кастиэль смотрел на него пустым взглядом и кажется совсем не понимал. Сэм ума не мог приложить, что же произошло. Но это было и не важно. Дин все это мог поправить, но прежде надо увести звезду от верного самоубийства. - В мире людей все по-другому, - медленно сказал он. - Я точно знаю, что если ты перейдешь этот перекресток, то превратишься в камень. - Он осторожно потянул его прочь от Перекрестка. - Пойдем, вернемся на Ярмарку, нечего здесь делать.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, кто тут у нас, - вдруг сказал кто-то у них за спиной.  
Оба повернулись как по команде. Неподалеку стояла черная карета, запряженная четверкой лошадей. Удивительно, как она смогла подъехать так бесшумно. В карете, небрежно развалившись на скамье, сидел Азазель.  
С Кастиэля мигом слетело оцепенение, сменившееся страхом. Он автоматически попятился, натолкнувшись на Сэма.  
Азазель внимательно осмотрел обоих.  
\- Я слышал, Руби умерла, - обратился он к Сэму. – Тебе повезло от нее освободиться. Хотя это с какой стороны посмотреть.  
Он вытянул руку, и запястья Кастиэля и Сэма оказались связаны тонкой серебряной цепочкой. Другой ее конец был в руках у Азазеля.  
\- Лучше отпусти нас сейчас, - пригрозил Сэм. - А то закончишь, похуже Руби.  
\- Лучше садитесь в карету, птенчики, - ответил Азазель. – А то надену вам эту цепь на шею и заставлю волочиться следом.  
Кастиэль без слов пошел к карете. Сэм с тревогой смотрел ему в спину. Что ж с ним стряслось то? Вчера он был вполне нормальный. То есть Сэм его конечно не знал совсем, но вел он себя вполне обычно, и это даже несмотря на то, что он звезда. Ну стеснялся немного, но все равно…  
А сейчас… будто ему безразлично умрет он или нет.

***  
Когда Дин добежал до Перекрестка. Бобби даже не поднялся ему на встречу. Да что там он даже взгляда на него не бросил. Это было так удивительно, что Дин против воли затормозил возле него. Только тогда Бобби соизволил на него посмотреть.  
\- Форменное безобразие, - сообщил он ему. – Много лет я сторожу Перекресток, но впервые оттуда пытается прорваться больше народа, чем туда.  
\- Кто? – выдохнул Дин. – Кто хотел пройти?  
\- Парень какой-то. Высокий, волосы темные, в синем таком камзоле. А потом прибежал твой брат и отволок его назад.  
Дин облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Это еще не все. Потом подъехала карета, оттуда вышел колдун. Желтоглазый такой и увез их обоих.  
\- Увез куда?  
\- Откуда мне знать? Вон в ту сторону. – Бобби махнул рукой на запад.  
Нужно было торопиться. Дин не собирался отдавать Каса колдуну. Он достал вавилонскую свечу. Пусть она последняя. Если Касу захочется вернуться на небеса, Дин все королевство перероет, но найдет ему еще одну. А пока... Он вытащил спички и быстро поджег фитиль.  
«Кас, - подумал он. - Кас, держись».

***  
По дороге ни Сэм, ни Кастиэль особо не смотрели в окно, Азазель что-то сделал со стеклами, и разглядеть по любому ничего не получалось. Но они ясно почувствовали границу, когда въехали во владения колдуна. Карету вдруг наполнил мертвящий холод, пробравший до костей. Они инстинктивно придвинулись ближе друг у к другу, чтобы хоть немного согреться.  
Призраки, сбившиеся на противоположной скамейке, в тоже время почувствовали себя на много лучше. Жара, по которой они были вынуждены таскаться все эти дни, была им не по вкусу.  
\- Дом, милый дом, - пропела Эва. – Надеюсь, в королевском дворце тоже будет прохладно.  
\- Жалко их, - неожиданно сказал Энди. - Только посмотрите. Одному живьем сердце вырежет, второго наверняка рабом сделает.  
Все уставились на него. Сидевшие по бокам от него Лили и Мэг попробовали отодвинуться, но они слишком плотно сидели, чтобы у них смогло получиться.  
\- На солнце что ли перегрелся? – спросил Джейк.  
Эва покачала головой.  
\- Боже, Энди, мне иногда кажется, что ты только вчера умер.  
Карета остановилась, и Азазель распахнул дверцу.  
\- Приехали, – он протянул руку Кастиэлю. – Помочь выйти моему почетному гостю?  
Кастиэль остался сидеть на месте, и тогда Азазель просто дернул за цепь, выволакивая их обоих на улицу. Поначалу они оба зажмурились от слепящего блеска льда. А потом стали осматриваться. Ледяные пещеры располагались в узком ущелье. Со всех сторон поднимались голые скалы, закованные в многовековую толщу льда.  
Азазель шел впереди и будто на поводке тащил их в свою цитадель. Не оборачивался. Наверное думал, что за время пути пленники уже смирились со своей участью.  
Сэм пихнул плечом Кастиэля. Тот удивленно посмотрел на него, и Сэм, подхватив цепь, накинул ее на шею Азазеля и сдавил изо всех сил. Колдун захрипел, но в следующее мгновение цепочка лопнула и срослась снова.  
Азазель обернулся, и Сэм с Кастиэлем отшатнулись. У него были желтые глаза. Каждый из них уже успел повидать, что бывает, когда колдун в таком настроении. Азазель шагнул к Сэму, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я посадил тебя на короткий поводок, соколик? Еще одна выходка, и я превращу тебя в птицу навсегда. И под «навсегда» я имею в виду ровно до тех пор, пока мне не понадобится поучить предсказание по птичьим внутренностям.  
Внутри, Азазель заставил цепь раздвоиться. Одна из них осталась на руке Сэма, другим концом обвившись о колону. А Кастиэля колдун потащил за собой, к главному алтарю, располагавшемуся напротив входа в цитадель.  
\- Помочь, тебе, дружок? – спросил он, стаскивая с Кастиэля камзол и отбрасывая его в сторону. - Давай, ложись. - Он толкнул его в спину.  
Как только Кастиэль оказался на алтаре, его руки, ноги и грудь перехватили широкие кожаные ремни. От неожиданности он попытался дернуться, но не смог даже пошевелиться.  
Азазель спокойно отошел к столу с ножами. Все они были сделаны из того же зеркального металла, что и нож, потерянный им в таверне. Он выбрал один, кривой, как коготь дракона. Колдун не торопился. Он столько ждал момента своего триумфа, что теперь мог позволить себе посмаковать момент. Азазель подошел к столу, озабоченно разглядывая Кастиэля.  
Жаль все же, что звезда больше не сияет. Это не помешает ему превратить его сердце в рубин, но сколько магии он теряет! И ведь ладно звездный блеск, так в нем ведь и обычной человеческой искры не осталось. Вон даже глаза из голубых сделались серыми.  
Он склонился над ним, заглядывая в лицо.  
Дин свалился прямо посреди зала. Не слишком удачное приземление в совсем неподходящем месте. Зато Кастиэль, увидев его, просто вспыхнул. Азазель даже вынужден был прикрыться рукой от ударивших в глаза лучей.  
Он перевел взгляд с Кастиэля на Дина и обратно.  
\- Что ж, спасибо, что явился, - обратился он к Дину. - Ты сделал мою добычу более питательной.  
Он занес нож. Кастиэль нахмурился, но он больше не боялся.  
\- Стой! - Дин, еще покачиваясь после перелета, шагнул к алтарю. - Стой, не надо.  
Как это было глупо — умолять его. Глупо и жалко. Но рука Азазеля тем не менее дрогнула. Колдун смеялся так, как наверное не смеялся уже пару веков.  
\- Стой, где стоишь, - приказал он, и Дина словно сдавило огромными тисками.  
\- Дин! - крикнул Кастиэль, пытаясь вырваться из пут.  
И вдруг дверь в залу распахнулась, впуская ледяной ветер и королеву Стеллхольда.  
\- Я должна была догадаться, что без тебя тут не обошлось, Азазель - сказала Лилит.  
\- Лилит, – Азазель опустил нож. – Не так я представлял себе нашу встречу, ну да ладно. Оглянись вокруг, дорогая. Здесь ты проведешь следующие несколько веков.  
Он замахнулся, целясь Кастиэлю прямо в сердце.  
Кас все же зажмурился.  
Лилит щелкнула пальцами, выбивая из рук Азазеля нож.  
\- Не так быстро.  
Азазель медленно обошел алтарь, закатывая рукава камзола.  
Лилит была не такой поклонницей церемоний и разговоров, она просто ударила в Азазеля проклятьем. Колдуна отшвырнуло к стене и железная хватка, державшая Дина, ослабла. Он вскочил на ноги и шатаясь бросился к алтарю.  
Азазель поднялся.  
\- Сама напросилась.  
Полетели проклятья.  
Под грохот разлетающихся на осколки камней и стекла Дин расстегнул ремни удерживающие Кастиэля.  
\- Дин, - выдохнул Кас, садясь, - ты вернулся.  
Несмотря на творившийся рядом хаос, Дин не смог удержаться.  
\- Конечно, вернулся, что за вопросы. - Он коротко поцеловал его в губы. – Я же люблю тебя.  
Они вместе обернулись посмотреть, что происходит. Азаель с Лилит бросали друг в друга проклятьями. Зеркала вокруг лопались, осыпая их осколками. Занавеси горели. Под высокими сводами пещеры металась черная туча потревоженных летучих мышей.  
И вот наконец Азазель упал на землю. Цепочка, опутавшая запястья Сэма с тихим шипением исчезла, свидетельствуя о бесповоротной гибели колдуна. Не ожидавшие такого поворота событий призраки удивленно переглянулись и тоже исчезли.  
Сэм потер запястье.  
\- Сэмми! – предупреждающе крикнул Дин.  
Сэм обернулся и увидел одного из черноглазых слуг Лилит.  
\- Сэм! Держи!  
Дин вынул из-за пазухи кинжал и метнул его через весь зал. Он воткнулся прямо в колонну.  
Не теряя ни секунды, Сэм выдернул его и одним ударом убил первого приближавшемуся к нему охраннику.  
\- Я разберусь с ними, Дин.  
Он сгреб в охапку сторожей, стоявших у двери и вытолкал их наружу. Каменные створки с грохотом захлопнулись.  
Лилит вся эта возня мало заинтересовала. С невыразимым умилением она смотрела на Кастиэля, оглядывая его с головы до ног.  
\- Столько веков прошло с тех пор, как в королевстве падала звезда, - ласково сказала она. - В прошлый раз колдун, нашедший ее, превратил ее сердце в рубин, дающий власть. Многое уже изменилось, сама династия изменилась. Они предали орден, поставили колдовство на службу людям. Гадость. Как какие-нибудь нищие знахарки. Я жила с этим, словно с клеймом. Но сегодня все изменится. . - Лилит сделала несколько шагов к Касу. Она была такой тоненькой, двигалась почти как девочка, но почему-то все равно внушала ужас. - Ты поможешь мне начать новую династию. Эта пещера плохое место для такого события, оно заслуживает куда большей торжественности. Но я не привередлива.  
В руках у Лилит возник кинжал. В отличие от клинков Азазеля, он был идеально прямой, больше похожий на короткий меч.  
\- Нет, - Дин выступил вперед, прикрывая собой Кастиэля. – Вы не можете просто так…  
\- Дин, – Кастиэль развернул его к себе. – Позволь мне.  
\- Кас!  
\- Закрой глаза, - мягко попросил Кастиэль.  
\- Что? Что ты задумал.  
\- Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что звезды счастливы, когда сияют?  
Дин коротко кивнул.  
\- Но звезды сияют, только когда счастливы, Дин. Ты вернулся ко мне, и ты любишь. Даже не представляешь, каким счастливым ты меня делаешь.  
Дин успел заметить, как его мягкое сияние становится все ярче и ярче, начиная застилать собой все вокруг. А потом Кастиэль притянул его голову к себе. Дин уткнулся ему в шею, крепко зажмурившись. Но даже это не помогало. Сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки он видел ослепительно-белый свет. И казалось кроме него ничего не осталось, все – звуки падающих балок, визг Лилит, крики драки на улице - все вдруг отступило куда-то очень далеко. Единственное что он слышал - это как быстро и сильно бьется сердце Каса. Единственное, что чувствовал – его тело в своих руках и его стальные объятия.  
Когда это прекратилось, Дин не сразу отпустил его, он все еще чувствовал небольшой звон в ушах. Но, в конце концов нельзя было не заметить — пещера была пуста и кристально чиста. Здесь больше не было ни ветхой мебели, ни уродливых люстр, ни грязи, ни трупов, ничего, даже летучие мыши, жившие здесь испокон веков, куда-то исчезли. Только на месте, где раньше был алтарь лежал камзол Каса.  
Дверь открылась, и вошел Сэм с окровавленным ножом.  
\- Я закончил, - тяжело дыша, сказал он.  
\- Мы тоже, - ответил Кас.  
Сэм пораженно оглядел девственно чистую пещеру.  
\- Да, хорошая работа.  
\- Это все Кас, - сказал Дин. – Он у нас просто бомба.  
\- Пойдемте отсюда. Жуткое место, я замерз.  
\- О! - Дин взбежал на лестницу. – Твой камзол. Накинь пока.  
Он встряхнул его, чтобы немного сбить пыль, и тут из кармана выпал прозрачный камень.  
\- Это твое?  
Дин подобрал алмаз и повертел его в руках.  
– Занятная вещица.  
И у них на глазах внутри камня вдруг зажглась красная точка она разрасталась, камень наливался красным и вот уж е на ладони Дина лежал настоящий рубин.  
\- Королевский рубин, - сказал Кастиэль. – Только в руках истинного наследника престола обретает свой настоящий цвет. Ты можешь стать королем Стеллхольда.  
Дин не смел сжать пальцы.  
\- Я держу в руках сердце звезды?  
\- Да.  
\- Я.... Это не для меня. То есть я не хочу становиться королем, предъявляя в свидетельство это.  
\- Тогда я верну его на небо, - сказал Кастиэль. - Мои братья и сестры сберегут его. - Он забрал у Дина камень и посмотрел на него, склонив голову. - Но ты хотел бы стать королем Стеллхольда, Дин?

***  
В день коронации во дворце собрались жители всего королевства. Некоторые даже пришли сюда из-за Перекрестка. Дин с Сэмом были рады за своих родителей, которые снова получили возможность быть вместе, никого не опасаясь.  
\- Не хочешь остаться? - спросил Дин Сэма. - Можно было бы вместе тут рулить.  
\- Не-е, - протянул Сэм. - Тут слишком интересно, чтобы во дворце сидеть.  
\- И куда подашься?  
Сэм усмехнулся, не сразу ответив.  
\- Мама возвращается в Лоуренс. И я подумал, что могу заменить ее на корабле.  
Они оба посмотрели вверх. «Архангел» был пришвартован к самой высокой башне дворца. Капитан Трикстер и его команда были их почетными гостями. Перед церемонией капитан рассказал Дину свой секрет. Не то, чтобы он стремился прослыть сильным колдуном, но он должен был объяснить, откуда он взял вавилонскую свечу, которую торжественно презентовал новому королю в честь восхождения на трон.  
Теперь он стоял на носу своего корабля и махал им.  
Дин ухмыльнулся во все тридцать два зуба.  
\- Ну давай-давай, ищи приключений на... Ищи, короче.  
Много веков Стеллхольд не знал добрых правителей, ибо каждый король восходил на трон, творя великое зло. И зло это било даже по тем из королей, которые пытались быть справедливыми.  
Но, в тот день, когда королем Стеллхольда, стал Дин, проклятие ушло, потому что он завоевал сердце звезды самым чистым и благородным способом. И Кастиэль отдал ему себя навечно и без остатка.  
В королевстве на долгие годы установился мир и справедливость. Дин с Кастиэлем правили им долго и мудро, а когда они убедились, что трон займет достойный преемник, они зажгли вавилонскую свечу и отправились на небеса. Там они и живут до сих пор в любви и согласии.


End file.
